Brittany's World
by brittana11
Summary: This is the sequel to Santana's Girl, eight years after Brittany has joined the motocross circuit and Santana gave birth to their triplets the women are still going strong with three more kids. What happens when they go back home to their roots? Being invited back for a glee reunion brings up old issues that the women thought they were long passed. Brittana
1. Meet the Lopez-Pierce's

**Hello everyone, I know it's been a while, but here is the sequel to Santana's Girl that many of you ask for. It takes place eight years after. I'm going to try and get a chapter up at least every two weeks, as I'm currently working on finishing up hand writing out I Can't Live Without You. This story is going to be seven chapters with shorter chapters than Santana's Girl around 3000 to 5000 words maybe longer if I get really inspired. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Brittany's World**

"Brett Lopez-Pierce! Get your ass down here now!" Brittany shouts as she comes storming in from the track.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks rushing over with their two year old daughter Bailey in her arms.

"Your son wrecked two of my racing bikes." Brittany huffs pissed as hell that her favorite bike was now ruined.

Santana rolls her eyes, she knows that Brett's just acting up again because Brittany is about to leave again on the circuit and he doesn't want her to leave. Normally they would go with, but with Sophia in bed with a broken leg and Lindsay sick they wouldn't be going. He'd do this every time she'd leave without them.

"You know that he's your son too and he just wants to be with you." Santana says putting Bailey in the playpen and wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"I know, but he's eight, he has to start understanding that I can't always bring him." Brittany softly says kissing her.

"We all miss you when you're gone." Santana whispers laying her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Especially Brett, you're his hero and he's scared that something might happen to you again."

"Baby," Brittany coos wrapping her arms tighter around Santana's waist. "I promise you that I won't ever leave you and the kids."

Brittany kisses her wife dozens of times on the face causing Santana to giggle and slap at her arm.

"You'll stay away from all the fan girls that follow you around all the time right?" Santana asks pulling Brittany down onto the couch.

"Like I could ever look at any of them when I have my very own sexy wife at home who takes better care of me better than any of them every could." Brittany reassures her.

"I still don't like it when you go alone and all those girls are there to hit on you." Santana sniffles into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"I'll only be gone for five days baby." Brittany whispers picking her wife up and carrying her up to their room.

While walking up the stairs Tara and Elena nearly knocked her over running by her.

"What in heaven's are you two doing?" Brittany asks as Santana lifts her head to see their daughters standing sheepishly there looking guilty.

"We were..." Tara starts before Elena elbows her.

"Hear you coming up and figured we'd go play with Bailey when she wakes up from her nap." Elena finishes pulling Tara with her down the stairs.

"Why do I get the feeling that they're up to no good too." Santana says wrapping her arms even tighter around Brittany's neck.

"Because they're our kids and probably are." Brittany shrugs and continues up the stairs.

Their three oldest kids Brett, Sophia and Lindsay were all eight and always getting into some kind of trouble. Sophia looks exactly like Santana, tan skin, blackish brown wavy hair, full lips with a small cute as a button nose and chocolate brown eyes. She's shorter just like her mami and has also inherited her temper though she has the same kindness of her mama. Lindsay on the other is a mini version of Brittany with slightly darker skin tone though. She's long, gangly, but has the grace of a dancer just like her mama. Her eyes are a vibrate blue and her hair is long and blonde as blonde can be. She has Brittany's temperament, but upset her and she'll lose it. Most people don't believe them when they say that Santana gave birth to her and not Brittany. Brett on the other hand is the perfect mixer of them both with a little bit of the sperm donor mixed in as it's the only way to explain his reddish blonde hair. His skin tone is just like his mami's, but his eyes are all Brittany. He's the only boy and often gets special treatment because of it, like he hardly ever actually gets in trouble when he's done something bad. They were both relieved that the sperm donor they had picked had very similar features as Brittany.

Two years after the triplets were born Santana gave birth to Elena who was another mini version of Brittany as they used Brittany's egg. She even had pale skin just like her mama. In fact the only thing that would make anyone think that Santana was her mom was her temper. Cause she could snap in a second when annoyed and a lot of things annoyed her just like her mami.

When they had decided that Santana would get pregnant with Brittany's egg and had given birth to Elena they thought that maybe they should do it again. So they decided that they would use Brittany's egg for their next child as well. Tara was born exactly one year and two months after Elena. For some reason she had ended up looking nothing like either of her mothers or siblings. She had black hair with green eyes and lightly tanned skin tone. She was quite tall for her age almost as tall as her eight year old siblings. Most people ended up thinking she was adopted and Santana did to until they did all sorts of blood tests was convinced that their actual daughter was switched at birth.

Their youngest and last child as neither one of them wanted to ever deal with dirty dippers again is Bailey. She just had her second birthday and is the little princess of the group. She's a nice blend of Santana's looks without the thick wavy hair and Brittany temperament all nice and sweet to everyone. Being the baby all her older siblings adore her and are constantly playing with her.

"Britt, do you ever wish that we had stopped after the triplets?" Santana asks as Brittany lays her in bed and climbs in bed with her.

"Yes and no, yes when they're all misbehaving and I'm having a horrible day, but most of the time no. Heck even when I pissed at them, I can't imagine my life without them." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"Good, I'd hate to think that you regretted having them." Santana softly says.

"Why would you think that?" Brittany asks frowning.

"It's just lately all you've been doing is yelling at Brett to stop doing this and that." Santana says nuzzling into Brittany's neck.

"Baby, just because our son is being a little shit as of late doesn't mean that I don't still love him just as much as my girls." Brittany says.

"I love you so much." Santana says just as Brett slinks in.

"Brett," Brittany sternly says glaring at her son.

"Mama, I'm sorry." Brett says hanging his head low.

"Brett, I'm very disappointed in you. You know that you're not suppose to ride any of my bikes let alone touch my baby." Brittany sternly says.

Brett's head hung even lower, he hated to disappoint his mom.

"Brett, go to your room and think about what you did." Santana says knowing if she didn't punish him Brittany would just end up taking him out back to race her on the track.

"How long?" Brett quietly asks.

"Until I get back," Brittany softly says closing her eyes. "You're grounded until I get back from Vegas."

Brett nods before slowly leaving his parents room. As soon as he's gone Brittany collapses in Santana's arms.

"I'm proud that you actually punished him." Santana says kissing the top of Brittany's head.

"That was hard, he looks so sad and sorry." Brittany whines hating to punish anyone unless it involves cumming afterwards.

"I know," Santana softly says as they both curl up in bed. "We still have to pack." she says into Brittany's shoulder.

"I don't have to leave until tomorrow afternoon so we can just stay in bed for the rest of the day." Brittany argues not wanting to move.

"Mama, Mami!" Elena shouts trying to carry in Bailey.

"Baby girl don't drop your sister." Santana says as Brittany gets up to pick up Bailey and also swings Elena up onto her shoulders.

"Mama," Elena giggles wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

Santana smiles as she watches her wife basically become a jungle jim from two of their daughters and then Tara as she comes barreling in and hits Brittany in the legs.

"Ahh, I'm being attacked from all sides. Help, help, help." Brittany laughs throwing herself onto the bed next to Santana.

"Mami," Tara says climbing on top of Santana.

"Yes T?" Santana asks turning slightly so Tara is sandwiched between herself and Brittany.

"Why can't we's go with mama?" Tara asks her little hands on Santana's cheeks.

"Because your older sisters are hurt and sick." Santana says kissing her cheek.

"Buts can't we's go with mama?" Tara asks thinking her plan is good.

"Mama can't watch you while she's racing T." Santana explains knowing that none of their kids are going to like being left behind.

"I wants to go." Tara shouts and looks over at Elena.

"Cans we go mama?" Elena asks looking at Brittany with puppy dog eyes.

Brittany sighs and looks over at Santana.

"No babies, you can't come with me this time." Brittany softly says. "But you can sleep here with us tonight." she says cradling Bailey to her chest as Bailey sleeps.

"K," both girls says jumping up and running out.

Santana shakes her head before grabbing Bailey from Brittany and pulling on Brittany's arm to wrap around her waist.

"You're a pushover," Santana yawns snuggling back into her wife.

"Take a nap babe, I'll be right here when you wake up." Brittany whispers.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt! Do you need your purple jersey?" Santana shouts holding up the jersey.

"Yes! Have you found my lucky boxers?" Brittany asks walking towards the door.

"No B, I can't find them at all." Santana says wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist as she stands on her tippy toes to kiss her wife.

"Fuck," Brittany whispers.

"B, you'll do fine without them. You can wear one of my thongs like you did three years ago." Santana says smugly.

"Shut it," Brittany growls shoving Santana up against the closet door.

"You know that you like it when I wear them and it's making you even more wet thinking about wearing a pair that I have already worn." Santana whispers in Brittany's ear.

"Fuck," Brittany moans thrusting her hips into Santana's.

"Nope, no fucking today." Santana whispers pulling away from her wife.

"But..." Brittany trails off as Santana starts to undress herself.

"I want you to make love to me." Santana whispers helping Brittany out of her pants.

Brittany slowly lowers her wife onto the couch kicking off her boxers and throwing off her shirt and bra. She holds herself over Santana looking down at how beautiful she is. In her mind she just keeps getting more and more beautiful every time she sees her naked. Santana though doesn't care that Brittany just wants to stare at her as she pulls her head down into a searing kiss.

"We could move this up to our room." Brittany breathlessly whispers pulling away slightly as she can't imagine the couch here in the RV is very comfortable to lay on.

"We always have sex in here before your races." Santana whines not wanting to break tradition as she's very superstitious when it comes to Brittany.

"Yeah, but that's right before the race." Brittany breaths her hands roaming lower and lower.

"Oh so now you're telling that you're going to cheat on me?" Santana asks tilting her head.

"No baby, no I promise that I will never cheat on you." Brittany reassures staring down at her wife wide eyed.

Santana chuckles as she pulls Brittany down towards her. "I know that you would never cheat on me." she whispers before arching her back Brittany slowly pushes one finger into her.

"You're so wet," Brittany moans as Santana scratches at her back.

"All for you, baby," Santana moans wrapping her arms and legs around Brittany.

"Together," Brittany groans as Santana shoves two fingers into her wife.

Both women pump in and out of each other rubbing each other's clits. It doesn't take more than five minutes before they're both falling over the edge.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Santana whispers when she regains some of her strength.

"I'll call you every night." Brittany promises kissing her.

"I'll go get the kids they'll want to say bye." Santana says getting and starting to pull her clothes back on.

Brittany stands up as well pulling Santana's half clothed body into her naked one. Santana moans as her wife kisses the back of her neck.

"Britt,"

"Go get them," Brittany finally says letting her go.

Santana sways her hips as she walks out knowing that her wife is staring at her ass. Brittany sighs and throws herself back on the couch wishing she could just skip these races and stay home for once. She's been at this for nine years and it was starting to get old for her. The excitement that once was always there had started to wan and all she really wanted was just to be here for her kids and wife.

"Mama!" Tara shouts leaping onto Brittany's stomach.

"I'm going to miss you so much T." Brittany says standing up and swinging her around.

Brittany hugs each of her kids tightly to her being very careful of Sophia's leg.

"You be good for your mami and help out around the house. You're the man of the house while I'm gone so you have to protect your mami and sisters." Brittany sternly tells Brett.

"Yes mama," Brett whispers hugging his mom.

Brittany smiles at all her kids before turning to face her wife.

"And you don't worry, I'll be fine and back in your arms in five days." Brittany whispers pulling Santana into her.

"Be careful, I wouldn't know what to do if anything bad where to ever happen to you." Santana whispers kissing her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana paces in living room counting down mentally how much longer it would take Brittany to reach Vegas. She's always worried when she can't be there to watch her wife race. Somehow she got into her head that if she's there then nothing bad can happen to her. While she knows that it's not realistic it's just something that she can't let go.

"Mami?" Elena asks looking up from the movie wondering why her mom is pacing.

"I'm fine baby girl," Santana says as Elena snuggles back into her older sister Sophia. "Watch them and make sure that they don't get into too much trouble." she says to Sophia.

"Sure thing Mami," Sophia says looking over at a sleeping Tara and Bailey. "How long is mama gone this time?" she asks knowing that that's why her mom is freaking out.

"Five days,"

Brett comes running in just then cutting any farther conversation short.

"Come on mami I need you to come out back." Brett says pulling her out back with him.

"Hold on mijo, at least let me get some shoes on." Santana says shaking her head at how similar he is to her wife.

"Hurry up I need your option." Brett says a huge smile on his face.

Santana smiles at how energetic and happy her son is unlike everyone else who are all sad and depressed that Brittany is gone. She doesn't get why he's so happy as he's normally the one that is the most depressed.

"Mijo, where are you taking me?" Santana asks frowning as Brett leads her out back pass the garage and towards the shed.

"I want to show you what I'm working on." Brett says pulling her in.

"Brett what is this?" Santana asks looking around at all the motorcycle parts.

"I'm trying to rebuild mama's bike." Brett says proudly.

"I thought she said it couldn't be rebuilt." Santana says sitting down as he shows her what he's done thus far.

"No, it's just that she doesn't have time to try. Everything can be rebuilt if you try hard enough." Brett says smiling up at his mom.

"Well then you should get on this if you want to have it done before she gets back." Santana says kissing the top of his head.

"Mami I won't be able to finish it that soon." Brett giggles as Santana tickles him. "I hope to have it done before her birthday."

"I'm sure that she would love it." Santana says before getting up. "Now I have to go check on your sisters don't get into too much trouble out here."

Santana looks back one more time before heading back into the house and upstairs after looking in to see Bailey, Tara, Elena and Sophia all asleep on the couch. She heads up to Lindsay's room to check on her.

"Hello Lindsay," Santana says quietly opening the door.

"Mami, is mama home yet?" Lindsay asks lifting her head up.

"No sweetie, she just left today." Santana says sitting down next to her.

"Oh, yeah I guess she did, but I've been sleeping so much." Lindsay says closing her eyes as her head hurts.

"Do you have a migraine sweetie?" Santana asks rubbing her back.

"Yes,"

"Okay hold on I'll get you some medicine." Santana says getting up and heading back downstairs.

"Mami, can I sleep with you tonight?" Lindsay asks giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure sweetie, head in and I'll bring you your medicine."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

"I can't believe you fucking won all five races!" Paul shouts slapping Brittany on the back.

"Of course I did." Brittany says cockily as Brent, Jessie, Leroy, Johnny, Jordan and TJ all came falling in.

"Dudes we found the best place ever!" Leroy shouts falling onto Paul.

"Sure you did dude," Paul calmly says patting him on the back.

Brittany laughs at her fellow racers as she takes another shot.

"Come on Pierce you know you want to come out to the club with us." Jordan slurs knowing that if they all gang up on Pierce then she'll come with them.

"I can't I have to leave early tomorrow morning." Brittany says half wishing that she didn't have kids and Santana was here to go out clubbing with her.

"Please, it's my birthday in two days." Brent begs.

"Fine, but only cause it's your birthday." Brittany sighs knowing that she's going to regret this in the morning.

"You're the best." Brent shouts jumping up and hugging Brittany.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but if anything bad happens I'm blaming you." Brittany warns as they start dragging her towards wherever they're taking her.

Two hours later and five bottles of vodka later they're all sitting front row watching strippers work the stage. At this point none of them know their lefts from the rights, ups from the downs or really what's happening overall. All the guys were staring at the current stripper on the stage.

"Britt aren't you going to get a stripper?" Brent slurs leaning into her.

"I'm married." Brittany slurs trying not to look at the half naked woman on stage.

"Come on it's not like you're doing anything, just looking can't do any harm." Jordan says before pulling a stripper over to give him a lap dance.

"Maybe," Brittany slurs trying to think of reasons why she can't do things.

Just then some stripper who had been watching Brittany for a while jumps into her lap. Brittany nearly jumps up as she wasn't fucking expecting anything like that to happen.

"You're quite a racer aren't you?" the stripper asks in a flirty voice.

"Um...yeah," Brittany stutters, she hasn't been hit on like this since joining the circuit as Santana normally protects her from these type of things.

"I know, I've followed your career." she sexily says.

"Oh,"

Brittany really doesn't know what to do with the woman in her lap. She knows it's wrong and she should shove her off of her as she is married.

"I really like you." the stripper says leaning in.

"I'm...married."

Right after Brittany finishes her sentence she feels lips on hers and a tongue in her mouth. Jumping up and dropping the stripper on the ground, she runs out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Brittany mutters to herself feeling disgusted with herself by the fact that some other woman's lips were on hers and the stripper stuck her tongue in her mouth. "I need to get home now. San's going to kill me. I could not tell her. No Brittany that's stupid she'll find out and then I'll be in even more trouble. Damn it why did I agree to go out." she speaks to herself.


	2. Almost Lost

"Thank god Britt gets back this afternoon." Santana says to herself as Elena chases Tara around the kitchen. "Bailey, why don't you and me go get the mail so we don't get run over by those two." she says to the little girl in her arms.

Once she had the mail in her hand she heads over to the garage the only place she'll know she'll find peace for a while at least. Setting Bailey in her red Audi convertible she sat down on a stool and started opening the mail. Most of it was all for Brittany, bills or advertisement, but there was one item from none other than one Rachel Berry.

"Bailey what the...could she want." Santana says almost forgetting to not say fuck in front of their two year old.

Santana looks over at Bailey to see her smile up at and with one of Santana's gloves in her mouth. She shakes her head, but lets her continue to chew on her favorite pair of gloves. Opening the letter, she quickly reads it.

"Would you like to go see grandma?" Santana asks Bailey.

"Yeths," Bailey says taking the glove out of her mouth for a minute only to put in right back in.

"Why would we go to see our parents?" Brittany asks from the doorway.

"Britt," Santana gasps running into her arms.

"Hey, baby." Brittany whispers picking Santana up and carrying her over to Bailey.

"Mama," Bailey says holding her arms up.

"That's right baby B." Brittany says hugging two of her girls to her.

"I thought you wouldn't be getting back until later." Santana says breathing in her wife.

"I didn't want to be away from you...San we have to talk." Brittany sadly says as they walk inside.

"Britt," Santana says but is interrupted by Tara, Elena and Brett all running in and grabbing at Brittany's legs.

"Mama!" all three shout hugging her tightly.

"Hello my three trouble makers. Were you good from your mami?" Brittany asks picking each up to give them a hug.

"Yes,"

"Good, now take Bailey upstairs and go watch a movie or something I need to talk to your mami." Brittany says closing her eyes so she won't see them pout.

"But ma," Brett whines.

"I'll play with you all later, I promise." Brittany whispers as she ushers them upstairs.

"Britt what's up?" Santana asks.

They head into the living room and sit down on the couch both happy to be back with the other. Santana has no idea what Brittany wants to tell her, but she thinks it has something to do with going down on her and she's starting to get turned on like no one's business. She hates when her wife is gone for even a day and they normally spend at least half a day in bed together when she gets back especially if Brittany won her races. Looking deep into Brittany's eyes she sees something that she's never seen before.

"Britt?" Santana asks starting to really worry that something might be seriously wrong.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany sobs falling into Santana's arms.

Santana doesn't know what is happening so she does the only thing she knows and that's to gently rub circles on Brittany's back.

"Shh baby, just tell me when you're ready." Santana whispers in her ear.

Brittany tightens her grip around Santana knowing that this might be the last time in quite a while that she gets to hold her wife in her arms. Even though it's not her fault and she stopped its she knows that her wife is going to lose it. The whole ride back she's gone back and forth about whither to tell Santana or not, but ultimately she decided that not telling her would be way worse than telling her. If for nothing else it will at least clear her conscious.

"The boys took me out to a strip club after winning all five of my races." Brittany starts and Santana nods not liking how this story's starting. "I got pretty drunk and some stripper-"

Santana cuts her off by slapping her.

"Get the hell out!" Santana shouts not even letting Brittany finish.

"San-"

"NO! Get the fuck out!" Santana shouts shoving Brittany towards the door.

Brittany gives in and heads out, her head hung low. She knew that Santana wouldn't be happy, but she never imagined that she wouldn't let her finish telling her what happened. Shaking her head she grabs her Harley and takes off. She doesn't want to let, but she can't stay just hanging around outside hoping that Santana will let her back in the house.

"I knew that she wouldn't take that well, but I thought she'd at least let me finish my sentence. She just needs some time I hope." Brittany whispers to herself.

As Brittany is musing to herself about what she can do to get Santana to at least listen to her she heads out onto the highway. Driving always clears her mind, but not today. She's too worry about not being there for her kids when they so wanted to hang out with her. Also the fact that her wife might leave her.

"God I'm never going to go out drinking with the boys again." Brittany says to herself as she stops at a light.

She gets a text from Lindsay and quickly sends her back a long text to give to her wife. Two seconds. That's all it took for everything to flash before her eyes as she flips over.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana paces in the living room trying to figure out what she's going to do now. It's not like she wants to leave Brittany, but if she cheated on her then what choice does she really have. She can't believe that Brittany would do such a thing to her and the kids.

"Mami, where's mama?" Lindsay asks rubbing her eyes as she sits next to her snuggling into her side.

"She had to leave." Santana softly says running her fingers through Lindsay's hair.

Santana feels a pang of guilt in her gut as Lindsay gives her a sad look. She knows that she should have let her wife at least finish her sentence before slapping her and kicking her out, but she doesn't want to know about some whore that she slept with even if she was drunk. They had promised each other that they would never be that couple. It confuses her as she knows that her wife would never get drunk without her.

"Lindsay, please text your mother and tell her to meet me at the mailbox." Santana says hoping that she won't regret this.

As Lindsay is busy texting Brittany, Santana pulls out her phone and calls the only person she trusts aside from her wife to tell her the truth about what happened.

'Hello Brent.'

'Santana?'

'What happened last night?'

'What are you talking about?'

'She started to tell me about a stripper and her, but I didn't let her finish as I just didn't what to hear about how she slept with some other woman.'

'Santana, calm down, she didn't sleep with any strippers okay.'

'Then what happened?'

'You really should ask her.'

'Brent,'

'Santana, you really should let her explain.'

Santana hangs up the phone and sighs a little more happy that at least her wife didn't sleep with someone else.

"She sent me this text and said to give it to you." Lindsay says handing Santana her Iphone.

Santana reads it and then rereads it.

"Fuck," Santana whispers dropping the phone.

"Mami?" Lindsay asks frowning.

"Go get your siblings, we have to go find your mother." Santana quickly says getting up.

"Um...do we have to?" Lindsay groans not wanting to get up.

"Yes, now hurry your butt up. I'm not about to leave the six of you alone." Santana says getting up and heading to the car picking Bailey up out of her playpen on the way to their SUV.

It took several minutes to get the other five of her kids in the car, but when she finally did she peeled out of the driveway trying to think of where her wife would go. Heading down the highway towards LA she sees a sight she never ever wanted to see. On the side of the road is none other than her wife's bike and an ambulance.

"No!" Santana shouts parking the car and jumping out only to have someone grab her from behind. "Let me go!" she shouts.

"Calm down San," Brittany whispers and Santana turns around kissing her while wrapping her arms and legs around her wife.

"I was terrified that something bad might have happened to you." Santana whispers laying her head against Brittany's chest.

"I'm fine San, just a couple scraps and scratches." Brittany calmly says smiling back at her kids knowing that they're probably confused and a little scared.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry." Santana quietly says kissing her cheek.

"What are you sorry for, I'm the one who's sorry." Brittany says helping Santana into the passenger seat.

"Miss you need to-"

"NO! I need to take my family home." Brittany sternly says. "You have my contact info if you have any more questions or need me." she says before leaving.

The drive back home is quick and shortly after Brittany has set up a movie for the kids and put Bailey to bed. Walking towards their room she quietly opens the door to find her wife curled up under the covers. She stands in the doorway watching Santana.

"A stripper kissed me with tongue, that's what I needed to tell you." Brittany says walking to the bed and sitting next to her wife.

Santana stares at her wide eyed not believing that that's what happened.

"I thought you cheated on me until I called Brent, but I still thought it might be something worse." Santana sobs into Brittany's chest as she hugs her wife close.

"I would never sleep with another woman even if I was drunk off my ass and the second hottest woman on the planet was hitting on me." Brittany says kissing her wife on the forehead.

"Second hottest woman?" Santana questions.

"Well obviously you are the hottest woman." Brittany says with a huge smile on her face.

"B, I love you so much." Santana whispers into her chest. "Did you win your races?" she asks lifting her head up to look Brittany in the eyes.

"Yep all five of them." Brittany's smile growing even more even though she knew that they still had things to talk about with that fucking stripper if she could go back in time she would have just driven home right after the races.

"Well as your manager, business partner and half owner of Pierce racing I'm glad that you did so well. How did the others do?" Santana asks.

"Brent won two of his four races and Paul won one race so I think we did pretty well and are looking pretty good to get at least three of us into the Championship races maybe four if Dunkin racing has another horrible showing." Brittany says getting a little more serious as they were talking business.

"That's great, now speaking as your wife and biggest fan," Santana slaps her on the arm. "Never ever ever enter the speed jumps race without me again." she orders.

"Whatever you say baby. You really aren't mad at me about the whole stripper thing?" Brittany asks really worried still.

"Do you kiss her back?" Santana asks her express unreadable.

"No, I shoved her way as soon as I realized what was happening and had been telling her that I have a wife." Brittany says tears threatening to fall down.

"Then I'm not mad. You didn't do anything wrong, but if it ever happens again don't think I'll ever let you back in this house again and if I ever get my hands on that stripper she's dead." Santana growls the last part.

"I certainly wouldn't want to happen." Brittany says as her wife straddles her.

"Oh and before I forget, Rachel invited us to a glee reunion." Santana says before diving in to kiss her wife.

"Fuck," Brittany moans as Santana starts sucking on a pulse point on her neck. "Don't speak of Rachel during sexy times." she moans ripping off Santana's top and bra so she get to her plump breasts.

"I used like two bottles of mouth wash." Brittany whispers kissing Santana yet again.

"Good, but please shut up about that it's like a total turn off." Santana growls.

"Sorry," Brittany pouts causing Santana to smirk at how cute and innocent her cute wife looks.

"God I want you so fucking bad." Santana says ripping all of Brittany's clothes like a possessed woman.

"Damn I should crash my bikes more often, I forgot this is how you get after that happens." Brittany breaths as Santana is currently kissing her way down to her pussy.

"No you shouldn't." Santana growls plunging to fingers in knuckle deep.

"FUCK!"

"That's the plan." Santana breaths before Brittany pulls her back up to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Don't stop," Brittany orders starting to pant.

Santana smirks that she can work her wife up this fast, her orgasm only mere moments away if she keeps this up. Her own pussy is starting to throb, but she ignores it as she just wants to please her wife.

"Tell me what you want." Santana orders kissing her hard, running her tongue over Brittany's lips urging her to open them.

"Damn it San, I'm so fucking close." Brittany whines.

"Come for me baby." Santana whispers in her ear.

"SAN!"

Brittany arches into Santana before falling back onto the bed still buzzing. She has a lazy smile on her face, her eyes closed.

"Damn B I don't think I've seen you come that hard since before you had Elena." Santana whispers curling into Brittany's left side.

Brittany grunts as she pulls Santana more into her side.

"I'm sorry," Brittany finally whispers having recovered enough to speak.

"Don't B, it wasn't your fault." Santana says drawing hearts on Brittany's abs knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"If I hadn't-"

"Britt, it wasn't your fault okay. I'm not angry or mad at you, the stripper sure, but not you." Santana says making Brittany look into her eyes.

"You should be, I let her-"

Santana cuts Brittany off with a searing kiss.

"Not. Your. Fault." Santana says emphasizing each word with a kiss. "I've forgiven you for getting drunk and letting it get that far okay, we're good."

"You're the only woman for me." Brittany sighs wrapping her arms tightly around her wife's waist.

They lay in silence until Bailey starts crying. Sighing Santana gets up slowly and heads into the nursey.

"Mama?" Tara yawns standing in the open door.

"Come here baby." Brittany says patting the spot next to her and Tara quickly runs over and hops on the bed.

"I'm glads your homes." Tara says happily snuggling into her mom.

"You want to sleep here T?" Brittany asks.

"Yeths," Tara says happily.

"Looks like we're going to have two little ones in our bed." Santana says walking in with Bailey who stretches her arms out for her mama.

Santana puts her down on Brittany's chest before snuggling herself back into her wife. This is the life that she's always wanted. Brittany as her wife and kids that are little versions of them. For the longest time she had never thought that she would ever get this life, but now that she has it she can't imagine life without it.

"You want to go back to Lima don't you." Brittany asks looking over Bailey's head over at her wife.

Santana nods a little not wanting to show that's she's actually excited about this.

"Yes, I think it would be good to go back. We haven't been back since the triplets where born." Santana whispers.

"I'm sure that our parents will be ecstatic to have us actually visit them. They haven't seen the kids in over a year." Brittany says hiding a smile at the thought of their mothers cooing over their grandbabies.

"It would be good for Brett to be around some men and not all of us women." Santana says placing her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about the stripper-"

Santana tries to cut off Brittany, but she stops her.

"Listen San, I know that you forgave me mostly because you thought I was hurt, but you shouldn't. I feel awful about what happened. I should have done more to stop it and not have even been there in the first place. I know that you hate when we go to strip clubs even when you come with me." Brittany says still feeling guilty.

"Britt, no matter what I love you and yes I was pissed about it all, but I'm not going to get my panties in a twist or punish you. I know that you probably have mentally punished yourself enough. Like I said before as long as it never happens again we won't have a problem." Santana softly says just happy to have her wife home. "Now let's get some sleep as we have to start packing tomorrow for Lima."

Brittany smiles softly kissing her on the head knowing that even though Santana says that she forgives her she knows that it's going to take a while for her to forgive herself.

**There's more to what happened at the strip club then meets the eye and it will come out in future chapters, cause Brittany would never cheat on Santana and is beating herself up.**


	3. Going Back to Lima

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews last chapter. I'm going to be able to post more frequently than I originally thought as I just finished up writing out I Can't Live Without You. **

"So we're going to go to Lima." Santana says very happily.

"WHAT!" Brett shouts remembering all the stories about how boring it was there from his moms.

"Please mami, can't we go to New York or like Florida instead?" Sophia asks as Brittany sets her down on the couch.

"You really want to go somewhere that you won't be able to do anything, but sit around while your siblings run around and have fun?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"No," Sophia softly says snuggling into her mom.

Santana smiles over at Brittany who is basically covered in their kids. Sophia is on her right side snuggled her head rested on Brittany's shoulder. Brett and Lindsay are both snuggled into Brittany's left side smashing themselves as close as they can almost like trying to mold themselves into their mom. Tara and Elena have themselves smashed into her chest. The only she didn't have is Bailey who is in Santana's lap.

"So then it's decided that we're going to Lima." Santana says smugly.

"Mami, really? I always complain that it's boring as hell there. Please don't make us go." Brett whines earning him a slap from Brittany.

"Listen your mother, if she says we're going then we're going." Brittany orders looking over at her wife lovingly.

"Thanks baby," Santana says sweetly loving how much of a push over her wife is when she wants something.

"But, we don't want to go." Elena says after looking at her older sisters and brother.

"Elena?" Brittany asks looking down at her daughter.

"Wes just wants to be withs you." Tara answers for them both.

"Traitor," Brett mutters.

Santana glares at the triplets daring them to say something else. When none of them do she smiles as she knows that she's won not that it was ever doubted.

"Grandma!" Bailey shouts finally catching on and paying attention to what's going on as she had been distracted by a bubble app on her mama's phone.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning so go pack." Brittany says trying to get all of them off of her.

"WHAT!" Brett shouts.

"Mama, we can't I have Bethany and Jane coming over to go over our possible school schedules along with school clothes options for next year." Sophia whines.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning and that's final. Now go pack and Lindsay help Tara and Elena pack." Santana says glaring at her kids.

Brett's about to retort, but Sophia elbows him to stop him. The three of them head upstairs muttering about having to go to a lame as place pulling Tara and Elena up with them.

"We should pack as well." Brittany says getting up and taking Bailey from Santana and helping her up.

"I'll pack the intimates and bathing suits, you pack everything else." Santana says smirking as she races upstairs.

"Babe, we can't just wear intimates at our parents houses. "Brittany shouts as she follows Santana.

"Sure we can," Santana says watching as Brittany sends Bailey in with her siblings.

"Be nice." Bailey says as she enters Sophia and Lindsay's room.

"Our kids are sure demanding." Santana softly says following at

"Sweetie Bailey's only two the few words she's learned is from you screaming at them to be nice." Brittany says as she pulls out Bailey's suitcase and starts to pack up a week's worth of clothes.

"B? Aren't we only staying the weekend?" Santana asks frowning at how many clothes her wife is packing.

"Well, I extending our trip by four days as I just found out that Lima is actually have a youth circuit stop along with a circuit stop. I figured since Brett really likes to race and I haven't been able to help him out as much lately that he'd enjoy to race right before I do." Brittany softly says looking up hoping that Santana won't be upset.

"That's a great idea Britt, he adores you." Santana says jumping into Brittany's arms and laying a huge kiss on her lips. "Now let's go pack so I can make love to my wife all night."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"At least we're far away from them." Santana whispers leaning into Brittany.

"You know we could rejoin the mile high club." Brittany says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Britt, our kids are right there." Santana whines as Brittany starts to suck on her neck.

"True, but if we go to the bathroom, no one will know." Brittany moans in her ear.

"God and they say that I'm a bad influence on you." Santana moans getting up putting an extra sway in her hips as she walks back towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, but you always go along with me." Brittany whispers to herself as she follows her wife. "Best trip idea yet."

Brittany is of course fucking stopped by a god damn flight attendant who luckily for her is a man.

"Miss excuse me, but are those your kids." he asks pointing up to where Brett's sitting with Bailey and Lindsay kicking the seat in front of him that happens to have an old grumpy man in it.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks sighing, pissed that she's missing her sweet lady kisses and sex with her sexy wife.

"Several of your fellow passengers are getting angry with how loud your kids are being." he says.

"They're not being loud, I can't hear then so they can't be that loud." Brittany says getting pissed that he stopped her for this.

Before the flight attendant can say anything else Brittany walks back to the bathroom and knocks twice before the door is unlocked and she enters.

"What took you so long?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Apparently our kids are being too loud." Brittany says lifting up her wife and Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist.

"God, I swear that they ruin more of our sexy times than your sister ever did." Santana complains as she kisses her wife.

"You're the one that wanted so many." Brittany giggles before moaning as Santana's hand snakes into her pants.

"Mama!" Tara whines knocking on the door.

"Fuck," Brittany moans as Santana removes her hand and Brittany puts her down.

"Britt we are so making Aly watch them one night." Santana huffs extremely sexually frustrated now.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom T?" Brittany asks as she opens the door.

"Please mama,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana pulls up to her parents house right before dinner. It doesn't surprise her that the Pierce's car is also over. Both sets of parents had made amends with their daughters two years after the triplets were born. Maria and Ann had decided to seek out their daughters and after spending several weeks apologizing and promising to always be there for their daughters Santana had finally let them back into her life. After telling their husbands about their grandkids Carlos and Dave had also apologized. So for the last six years they had been coming out to visit their grandkids about every six months.

"Here we go." Brittany says smirking as the kids all wake up as soon as Santana parks the car.

"Grandpa!" Brett shouts rushing out of the car and towards the door.

"Do you think that he realizes that they don't know that we've arrived yet?" Santana asks as the rest of the kids jump out with Sophia helping Bailey get out.

"They want to see their grandparents." Brittany says shrugging.

"No they want money and presents." Santana counters as they get out.

"Always so cynical." Brittany jokes as they reach the open door.

"Damn you're kids are just too much." Aly jokes hugging her sister then Santana as they enter.

"Let me guess they have already kidnapped your parents and mine?" Santana asks frowning as she was hoping that her mom would at least give her a welcome home hug.

"Please more like those six were kidnapped to go see the newly vamped basement." Aly laughs.

"God, they're still on that." Santana shakes her head.

"Well this is like the first time you two have come back with all the kids." Aly says shrugging.

"So Aly since it's only you in this welcome party how's high school going?" Brittany asks.

"Good, aunt Sue is still insane, but I have fun." Aly says smiling.

Santana laughs never having heard anyone say that Sue's fun.

"Serious that old bat is insane." Santana laughs.

"Sandbags, what are you saying now." Sue says as she walks in.

"Fuck," Santana whispers hiding her face in Brittany's shoulder.

"Where are the little ones?" Sue asks looking from Brittany to Santana to Aly.

"With our parents in the basement." Aly replies as Brittany is busy trying to calm her wife down.

"Then why the fuck are we up here?" Sue asks dragging all three with her as she heads down to the basement.

Brittany knows that Santana is a little overwhelmed with being home and not being greeted at the door by her parents. It scares her and makes her think back to when their parents disproved of their decisions and basically cut her off. Even though Brittany had enough money to take care of them and already had a job, it still hurt Santana when they did that. So Santana still has herself hidden into Brittany's body.

"You know that everything is still fine." Brittany whispers rubbing her back.

"I still think that sometimes everything will go back to the way it was." Santana whispers wrapping her arms more tightly around her waist.

"Mija!" Maria shouts running over and hugging her daughter and daughter-in-law at once.

"Hi, mami." Santana shyly says.

"Oh mija, stop being so shy." Maria says pulling them over to where they were standing.

"I'm so glad that you came back." Ann says hugging both women.

"Mama, I tired." Tara whines tugging on Brittany's pant leg with Bailey holding her hand right behind her.

"Come here T, little B." Brittany says picking them both up. "I think I'm going to take them up to bed." she whispers to her wife heading upstairs.

"Brett, Lindsay and Elena help Sophia get upstairs." Santana says when she notices that they all were yawning.

"Yes mami," Brett says as all three of them follow Sophia in case she needs help.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, Aly if they give you any trouble call us." Santana says for like the tenth time.

"Santana serious, I have babysat before." Aly says shaking her head.

"Don't take it personally she does this to everyone that has babysat for us." Brittany says chuckling as she pulls Santana into her side.

Santana huffs, but doesn't say anything. She knows when she's beat by her wife and doubled teamed by her sister-in-law. She's starting to regret coming back even though she really does want to see all the gleeks if for nothing else then to shove it in their faces that she and Brittany are still together.

"Don't worry Santana, I can take care of them and if anything goes wrong I'll call you, but nothing will go wrong." Aly says shoving them out the door.

"She's more than capable of taking care of them." Brittany whispers helping Santana into the car.

"But what if,"

"No what if's baby, nothing bad will happen." Brittany softly says knowing her wife hates to leave their kids in someone else care for more than a few minutes.

"Okay, let's go to dinner with our families." Santana sighs finally giving in to her wife.

The car ride was slight as Brittany rubs circles on Santana's thigh knowing that this will calm her down. She can tell that her wife is very nervous and it has nothing to do with meeting their parents for dinner at Breadsticks.

"San, no one is going to bother us okay. Most of the gleeks aren't arriving until late tonight or early tomorrow." Brittany softly says as they park.

"I'm not worry about that yet, but what if you sister can't handle our-" Santana is cut off by Brittany's lips.

"We are five minutes away if anything were to happen so for the last time stop worrying and let's go enjoy a quite dinner with our parents who are going to want to know everything that's been happening with our family." Brittany says kissing her once more before getting out.

Santana smiles as she gets out and follows her wife in eyeing the hostess as they pass by as she was staring at her wife.

"Whoa there," Dave says elbowing Carlos as the young women approach.

"Mija what's with the look?" Carlos asks standing up to allow them to slid in next to their mothers.

"That hostess is checking out Britt." Santana growls wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Oh mija, stop thinking that every woman that stares at Brittany is checking her out. Did you ever think that maybe they are just staring cause she's pretty famous." Maria says chuckling as Santana continues to glare up front.

After ordering they began to discuss everything that had happened since the last time they had talked.

"So honey how did the races in Vegas go?" Ann asks looking over at her daughter.

"They went alright." Brittany mumbles staring intently at the ice cubes in her drink.

All four parents instantly know that something happened in Vegas. Brittany is never not talkative about her racing. In fact it's the only thing that she can discuss for hours on end and never repeat one thing that she has said. Both men give their wives looks that says you deal with this, I'm not go with women issues. Maria looks at Ann and shrugs, that tells Ann that she has no idea as Santana hasn't told her anything. Deciding that she has to be the one to ask as it's her daughter that has obvious done something stupid, which is actually rather rare seeing as how committed both women are to each other.

"What happened?" Ann asks ready to hear the worst of the worst.

Maria has been watching her daughter the whole and notices how she scoots closer to Brittany after Ann asks about the Vegas races and how leans her head on Brittany's shoulder. These aren't unusual things for the girls as she still likes to call them, but given the look of shame on Brittany's face and the look of forgiveness on Santana's face she knows that Brittany has done something wrong. This shocks Maria as she knows for the longest time it was Santana always doing something to upset Brittany not the other way around.

"Well..." Brittany starts, but Santana stops her.

"I couldn't go to Vegas with Sophia having a broken leg and on top of that Lindsay was sick at the time so I stayed home." Santana explains a little hesitant not wanting their parents to flip out on her anymore than she had already.

"Santana," Ann says looking from her daughter to her daughter-in-law.

"I went out to strip with the guys, I got drunk and some stripper kissed me." Brittany quietly says hanging her head.

There's silence for a good three minutes until Carlos finally spoke.

"I take it that as soon as it happened you got out of there and told Santana here." Carlos harshly says.

Brittany just nods.

"Dad, don't be mad at her. I've forgiven her as she really didn't do anything wrong aside from not leaving as soon as the stripper started hitting on her. I already told her that if it were to ever happen again I won't forgive her so easily." Santana says snuggling into Brittany. "Plus I'm pretty sure she's been beating herself up more than I could ever punish her."

"Good," both Carlos and David says smiling over at the two girls.

"If you ever see that bitch you tell us and we'll help you beat her up." Ann says hating the fact that someone tried to ruin her daughter's relationship with her wife.

"Mami?" Santana asks.

"What exactly happened?" Maria asks Brittany.

"It was Brent's birthday so they guilt tripped me into going out to the club. I didn't realize it was strip club. I had three maybe four drinks when I really started to feel drunk when another one was pushed on me. Then the stripper came over and jumped on my lap. I knew it was wrong and I told her I was married, but before I could do anything else she kissed me. The whole time I felt funny. I left quickly and came back home as soon as I could." Brittany explains and Santana hugs her.

"Stop freaking out about it Britt, I've forgiven you and I don't blame you." Santana whispers.

The rest of dinner is filled with talk about what they're going to do while they're here.

"Brett is going to be in a race the day before mine." Brittany informs their parents.

"Oh my god, you're not letting my grandson race are you?" Maria asks looking over at Santana.

"Mami, please stop worrying so much. He wants to race like Brittany and I can't stop him if he wants to." Santana says understanding completely why her mom is freaking out she's a little nervous too.

"Don't worry Maria we can all three be nervous wrecks as Brittany's down on the track screaming about going faster and Carlos and David deal with entertaining the little ones." Ann says putting a hand on Maria's shoulder.

"Are you a nervous wreck every time Brittany races?" Maria asks.

"Yes," Ann says smiling softly.

"Hey what about me, I'm pretty sure that I'm much more of a nervous wreck than either of them." Santana says wrapping her arms tighter around her wife.

"Don't worry you guys he'll be safe." Brittany says as they all get up. "Now let's get home before Santana starts freaking out that she's had to leave our kids any longer." she chuckles as Santana all, but sprints to the car.


	4. The Older New Directions?

"Mama, do we have to go?" Sophia asks as Brittany lifts her up and carries her down the stairs.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll have fun." Brittany softly says.

"But what if I don't." Sophia pouts.

"You will and if you don't feel like talking just come over and curl up next to me." Brittany softly says kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Okay mama," Sophia says smiling as she snuggles into her mom.

Brittany pauses in the living to tell her parents that they'll see them later, she then carries Sophia out to the car and is followed shortly after by the rest of the kids and her wife.

"You ready?" Brittany asks wrapping her arms around Santana's waist after she buckles Bailey in.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Santana quietly says.

"Why are you so nervous?" Brittany asks pulling her away from the car not willing to go until she knows that her wife will be okay.

"I'm nervous about what they'll all say about us. I know that they all hated me and thought we weren't a good couple back in high school. While I want to go to show them that we're still together it's nerve wracking to think about what they might try." Santana says into her wife's shoulder.

"Don't worry San, if they say anything against you I'll beat them up and take you and the kids away." Brittany promises opening the door for her.

"Thanks," Santana softly says blushing.

"Brett! Stop hitting your sister." Brittany yells as she gets in.

"But she took my PSP." Brett pouts.

"Elena give your brother back his PSP." Brittany says gritting her teeth as she tries to calm herself down they are seriously getting on her last nerve.

"Britt, calm down." Santana whispers putting her hand on her wife's thigh.

Brittany takes a deep breath and gives Santana a small soft smile to tell her that she's relaxed.

"Okay listen up trouble makers. Your mother and myself need you all to behave yourselves while we are here. These people were our friends in high school and we haven't seen any of them since before you all were born. That was nearly ten years ago so if you behave we'll go to Disneyland this year as our family vacation." Santana says as they pull into the high school's parking lot.

"Really?" Lindsay says speaking for all of them as they stare down their moms.

"Yes, now do you accept the deal?" Santana asks after looking over at her wife.

"Only if Bailey doesn't count." Sophia says sticking out her hand.

"Deal," both women say.

Brett gets out with Lindsay and they help Sophia, Elena and Tara get out and run for the doors.

"Why do I feel like we just bribed our own kids to behave." Brittany says picking up Bailey and handing her to Santana.

"We didn't, we just bargained with them to insure that they don't cause any trouble." Santana tells her wife.

"We're the parents of those kids aren't we?" Brittany asks as they walk in Brittany's arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Oh god we are." Santana gasps.

Brittany laughs as they head towards the choir room ushering their kids who they literally ran into once they entered.

"Who won all those trophies?" Tara asks as they pass all the Cheerio's trophies that Sue lets the school put up.

"The Cheerios, the cheerleading team." Santana says glancing over at her wife.

"Weren't you guys on them?" Lindsay asks tilting her head.

"Yes sweetie we were." Santana says looking over at her wife.

"Your aunt Sue is crazy, but we did win three titles with your mom as our captain." Brittany says proudly pointing at a picture of them.

"But didn't you race?" Brett asks not understanding how someone could do both.

"Yes and at the time the only one that knew was your mom." Brittany says smiling sweetly over at her wife.

"Yes and I was pissed." Quinn says from behind them.

"Q!" Santana and Brittany shout as Quinn and pulled into a huge Brittany hug.

Santana smiles as Brittany drags Quinn with them into the choir room. She then ushers the kids over to the corner and Santana gives Bailey to Lindsay and Sophia to make sure that their little sister doesn't get into trouble. They also are in charge of watching Elena and Tara as Brett is about as responsible as Puck.

"It's been way to long." Quinn says hugging Santana and then Brittany again.

"I know it's been eight years." Santana says.

"Tell me about it last time I saw you, you had just had those three." Quinn says pointing over at the triplets.

"I know we defiantly need to find a way to get together at least once a year." Brittany whispers not wanting to tip Rachel or Kurt off that they want to have yearly met ups.

"Yes, but even better we need to keep in touch. What the last time we talked Santana you were pregnant with Elena right?" Quinn asks.

"I think so," Santana says as everyone else finally notices that the two have arrived.

"Brittany, Santana so glad that you've arrived." Rachel says smiling over at them.

"Thanks Rachel," Brittany says smiling as Santana leads her over to a seat.

They don't notice Artie and Rory watching them as Santana pushes Brittany into the seat and she sits on her wife's lap.

"Why don't we all sit down so we can share about our life." Tina quietly says wanting to mostly know about Brittany and Santana as they are the ones that no one has kept in contact with.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt says smiling.

"Oh god not again." Santana whispers to Quinn.

"I know right they haven't changed much." Quinn whispers as Rachel and Kurt are both trying to out talk each other with Sugar adding random things in.

"I thought that at least one of them might have out grown it." Santana says before Brittany elbows her.

"Be nice," Brittany whispers harshly.

Santana rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"I think we should-"

"Listen up Berry I think we should all just go around starting with Kurt and Blaine then going to Finn." Quinn says after receiving a look from Santana.

As it turns out Kurt married Blaine two years ago and they live in none other than New York City. Kurt was still trying to break into the fashion world and Blaine supported him as he had gone to Columbia and gotten his law degree. Finn had followed Rachel to New York and they were still dating. He worked in garage as the head mechanic while Rachel did several plays off of broadway a year still looking for her big break. Mercedes had moved to California and was working in the music business writing, singing and even doing some producing. Her first album is coming out in two months. Tina and Mike had broken up and she had stayed in Ohio and gone to Ohio State. She had her degree in teaching and actually was a teacher here at McKinley. Mike had graduated from Joffery in Chicago and moved back to Lima recently to open a dance studio. He and Tina were considering dating again, but hadn't decided anything yet. Sam had moved to Florida with Puck where he worked on boats with Puck and cleaning pools. They lived in a small two room apartment and love it. Sugar still lives off her dad and gets whatever she wants. Rory and Artie both live in Seattle together and work for Microsoft. That's all that they say, but the looks they keep giving Brittany makes Santana nervous and she wraps her arms around her wife. Quinn is still at Yale getting her doctor tic in psychology. She is close to Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine, but misses her two best friends from high school.

"So Santana what have you and Brittany been up to?" Rachel asks none of them have noticed the six kids playing in the corner.

"Well..." Santana says looking back at Brittany.

"We've been busy having six kids." Brittany says proudly motioning for them to come over.

"Mama," Brett whines as he was winning the game of pinch or ouch that they had made up.

"Brett Lopez-Pierce you get your butt over here now." Santana says glaring at him as his sisters have already come over.

"No," Brett says stomping his foot.

"Brett," Brittany growls ready to threaten no racing if he doesn't listen.

Brett looks at his mom, but decides not to piss her off so he walks over.

"These's aren't the triplets are they?" Quinn gasps.

"Yep, the trouble maker over there by his mama is Brett. The one in the cast is Sophia and she's got Elena helping her. Lindsay is the one holding little Bailey and hiding behind Brittany's chair is Tara." Santana says smiling over at Brittany.

"Wow, you guys have six kids." Rachel says wide eyed.

"Yes, what's it to you Berry." Santana snaps.

"Nothing, it's just slightly surprising that's all." Rachel says holding her hands up.

"I can't believe you guys pushed out six little rugrats." Puck says smiling at his two favorite lesbians.

"Yeah it wasn't fun pushing them out, but they're pretty cute so I forgave them." Santana dryly says smirking.

For the next five minutes every fawns over the kids much to their delight. Tara especially loves the attention as she's the little dancing star and Brett also enjoys the attention. Elena being the shyest of the kids had taken to hiding behind Brittany.

"I can't believe that you two have this many kids, of all the glee members I never would have guessed that you two would be the first to have kids and so many." Tina softly says to Santana.

"Well I'm shocked that you and Mike haven't gotten married yet." Santana says back.

"I think that's in the works for the future." Tina says blushing.

"Thank heavens," Kurt says sitting down next to the two women.

"Shut it Kurt, it's not like you and Blaine didn't just get your acts together." Tina snaps at him.

"Calm your tits woman." Santana says. "And Kurt you need to have some kids so mine have someone to play with when we have these get togethers."

"God you're just as bad as you've always been." Kurt says smirking at how much none of them had changed and yet had.

"Mami," Tara says pulling on her hand. "Wheels doesn't believe that I came out of you." she pouts frowning.

"Britt," Santana whispers into Brittany's ear.

"Yes?" Brittany asks turning away from her conversation with Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn.

Santana whispers in her ear something and Brittany pulls her into her body.

"It's okay baby, we know the truth." Brittany calm says wrapping her arms tightly around her wife.

"What's wrong mami?" Sophia asks hobbling over when she sees Santana curled in Brittany's arms.

"Yeah ma, what's wrong with mami?" Brett asks as five of the six kids come over as Elena is still hidden behind her mama.

"Everything's going to be fine little ones." Brittany says rubbing circles on her wife's back. "Your mami is just feeling really emotional right now."

"She's not pregnant again is she?" Lindsay asks knowing that her mom always gets emotional when pregnant.

"No she's not,"

"So what the fuck is wrong?" Artie sneers still bitter that Brittany chose Santana over him.

"God Artie could you be anymore insensitive?" Mercedes growls giving Brittany and Santana a look of pity.

"San's just worried about the fact that someone was telling Tara that Santana didn't have her. We don't want her thinking that just cause she doesn't look like San that she's not her mother." Brittany calmly says.

"Well not to be insensitive, but she's not. You obviously gave birth to her." Puck says.

"Mama hasn't ever been pregnant." Brett says looking up from his video game.

"What?" everyone says looking over at the two women.

"It's true I gave birth to all six of them." Santana softly says curling into Brittany's side to protect herself from their judgments.

"You're joking right?" Sam asks being the first to get over the shock of what he's just heard.

"Nope, San gave birth to all of them, though Elena and Tara are biologically mine, San carried them." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana and Elena who had climbed into Santana's lap to hid her face. "Hey, Finn do you, Puck, Sam and Mike mind taking Brett out and playing some football with him. I'm sure he'd love it and San and I aren't very good teachers of the game." she says winking over at Puck who's smirking.

"We'd love to." Puck answers for them grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

"Why don't we go out and cheer on the boys." Tina says motioning for Sugar to help get the girls out as they can tell that Brittany needs some help.

"Okay, but I need some help." Sophia says smiling at how happy her brother is. "Lindsay get Elena."

"I'll come too, I want to see Finn being a quarterback again." Rachel says and Mercedes follows her dragging Blaine and Kurt with her not wanting to witness the thrashing that will happen.

Lindsay walks over and grabs Elena hand leading her out, following the boys. Tina helps Sophia out as Tara leads a wobbly Bailey out. As soon as all the kids are out Santana breaks down in Brittany's arms.

"Shh, it's okay baby." Brittany whispers kissing her wife's cheek. "They all know that your their mother."

"God, you're still trying to calm her down after all this time." Artie sneers.

"Shut up Artie." Brittany growls.

"You know Britt, I've never gotten why you're with her. She doesn't do anything, but live off of you. You race and she what stays home and spends your money?" Artie asks smirking thinking that he's right.

"Fuck you," Santana sobs lifting her head from Brittany's shoulder to glare at him.

"Artie maybe you should lay for now." Rory softly says even though he totally agrees with Artie.

Both men are still hung up on Brittany. Despite the fact that they pretended to back off in high school only cause they feared actually getting physically hurt, neither of them ever got over Brittany. They both believe in their twisted minds (as Santana would put it) that they stood a chance to win Brittany.

"Really Rory, we have a chance for one of us to actually have the girl of our dreams and you want to lay off." Artie asks frowning.

"Neither of you ever stood a chance. I love San and I will never ever leave her." Brittany growls wrapping her arms even tighter around her wife.

Santana can't help, but smirk from her comfortable spot snuggled into Brittany's chest.

"Plus Artie you're wrong about me living off of Brittany." Santana says lifting her head from Brittany's chest.

Quinn gives Santana a what the fuck look. She knew that for a while Santana had lived off of the money that Brittany made and she hadn't realized that the situation had changed. Not that she thought that Santana lived off of Brittany knowing that Santana was the one that took care of the house and bills, well everything that didn't involve racing or cars.

"Yeah, I may still be on the circuit, but San runs the team I race for and we own." Brittany says proudly smiling at her wife.

"Whoa, go S," Quinn says smiling at her friends. "You two might as well leave. You're not wanted here if you're going to cause problems. We just all want to have a nice get together and catch up on what's been going on in our lives not try to belittle a wonderful, loving woman in front of her kids."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what does your mom do?" Finn asks Brett as they toss the football.

"Which one?" Brett asks tossing the ball to Puck.

"Santana," Sam says.

"Mami does something with the racing team that they own." Brett says.

"Really?" Puck says stopping to jog over to him.

"Yeah, ma races and mami manages the team and all the racers." Brett says smiling.

While the men talk to Brett about what exactly his moms do the women were asking the girls the same questions.

"So what do your moms do?" Rachel asks Sophia as they watch Tina play with Bailey.

"Mama still races on the circuit and mami runs the team that she and mama own." Lindsay answers for Sophia.

"Really?" Kurt asks a little surprised that one Brittany would still be racing and that Santana would actually want to work even though he knew that Brittany made more than enough money for her not to work.

"Yeah, she does everything, but fix the bikes and race them." Sophia adds.

"Who knew Santana was such a wiz with managing." Blaine ponders.

"Anyone that knew her in high school." Quinn says after overhearing what everyone's talking about as her along with Brittany and Santana have just arrived.

Brett stops playing football and runs over to his mami.

"Are you okay? Do me and mama have to go beat someone up?" Brett asks looking up at Brittany for conformation.

"I'm fine sweetie, your mama took good care of me." Santana says sweetly kissing her worried son's cheek. "Now go play while you have some men around."

Brett smiles at his mother's before running back to the men glad to have someone to rough house with. Being the only boy in the house and without a dad is hard on him sometimes. He loves her moms more than anything, but having a man around that he could ask questions to he would love.

"He's such a gentleman." Kurt says smiling at the two women.

"So you really own your team?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah, we have eleven racers racing for us." Santana says snuggling into Brittany's chest.

"You mean you have eleven racers, well twelve if you include me racing for you." Brittany says poking her on the cheek.

"Britt, I just do all the paper work." Santana whines.

"Oh god you two really haven't changed." Sugar says finally looking up from where's she's playing with Bailey.

"Who cares, you two are rather impressive." Kurt says waving Sugar off.

"I think what my husband is trying to say is that you two are doing quite well for yourselves and it gives us inspiration." Blaine says smiling at them.

The next hour the men continue to throw the football around as the women gossip about their lives and what they think the rest of their classmates are up to.

"So you really entered him in a motocross race?" Puck asks coming over with Brett.

"Of course, all our kids ride motocross at least at home. They can't officially race until their eight which the triplets just turned so this is his first official race." Brittany says smiling over at her son.

"Mama, I wanna race." Tara pouts.

"Not until you're at least eight." Brittany whispers knowing full well that Santana might not even let her little girl race even then.

"Isn't there a circuit race in Lima this weekend?" Sam asks remembering his sister saying something about her boyfriend wanting to go.

"Yeah, I'm racing in it. You all are more than welcome to come." Brittany says.

"Don't mind if we do." Finn says and everyone else murmurs in agreement.

Most of them were all excited to see their old classmate race again after all the last time they had had been eight years ago before they all graduated.

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews.**


	5. Little Man Races and Shit Goes Down

**Two more chapters left after this one. Thanks for the reviews last chapter and I should have the last two chapters up a lot quicker hopefully by the end of the week.**

Brittany woke up early to Sophia and Lindsay whispering over in the corner trying not to wake up their moms. She knew that they both were upset that Brett was getting to race and they weren't well Lindsay anyway. Even though she knows that they don't like racing half as much as their brother, they'd prefer to dance they just want her attention. With all the racing and training she's done over the years she doesn't have that much time to help them with dancing as much as she would like. It's something that's she's trying to improve on.

"Girls why don't you go downstairs and see if you aunt is up?" Brittany says knowing that Santana hates to be woken up early.

"Okay mama," Sophia says pulling on Lindsay's arm to try and get her to go to.

"Why can't we race too?" Lindsay asks.

"Lindsay just last week you said that you didn't want to race during dance season." Brittany says softly getting up.

"Buts,"

"Mama," Elena and Tara both whine.

"We'll talk about this later." Brittany says quickly walking over to the younger girls, scooping them in her arms along with Bailey and taking them downstairs.

"Britt, just take them all down." Santana groans.

"Lindsay take your sisters down, I'll be down in a minute." Brittany says walking back over to her wife laying a huge kiss on her lips.

"That's a better way to wake up to then an empty bed." Santana says opening her eyes to see her wife leaning over her.

"Yeah, well I didn't want the girls to wake you." Brittany whispers helping Santana get up.

"Do I have to get up? I was hoping to spend all day in bed with you...naked." Santana says smirking as Brittany's eyes darken with lust.

"I so wish we could do that, but we can't miss Brett's race." Brittany husks.

"Fuck," Santana grumbles as Brittany pulls away.

"I'll see you downstairs." Brittany says heading down.

Santana grumbles as she gets up and heads into the bathroom starting to regret allowing Brett to race as all she really wants right now is to fuck her wife into next week.

"Mama, look what Grandma made me." Elena shouts holding up her plate of pancakes.

"Are those chocolate chips?" Brittany asks gasping as she smiles over at her mom.

"Yesth," Tara says getting up and pulling on her mom's leg with her arms stretched up.

"Well hello little T, did you sleep well?" Brittany asks picking her daughter and walking to where her mom was feeding Bailey while talking to Sophia and Lindsay.

"Yesth Bailey kicks though." Tara says causing Brittany to chuckle causing she knows firsthand about kicking as her wife kicks just as much.

"So Britt the girls tell me that they're dance season is about to start and Sophia hopes to be able to dance by midseason." Ann says smiling at her daughter.

"Yes, well we'll just have to see about that." Brittany says sitting down next to her mom. "How's Bailey? Is she eating? Sometimes I swear that girl is exactly like Santana spitting her food out." she says just as Santana comes down.

"And yet you love us both." Santana says walking over to give her wife a kiss.

"Gross mami," Brett groans as he comes in with Carlos and David.

"Get over it," Santana says sticking her tongue out at her son before diving back in for a kiss.

"Mija, stop trying to stick your tongue down your wife's throat. It wasn't that fun to watch when you both were in high school and it certainly isn't fun now and I'm sure your kids don't want to watch that either." Maria scolds as she comes in with Brett's newly washed uniform.

"God, I'm starting to regret ever coming back." Santana grumbles as Tara jumps off of Brittany's lap to go to her grandpa's and Brittany pulls Santana onto her lap.

"I think it's romantic that our mom's still love each other." Lindsay says always the romantic.

"You would say that." Brett says flinging some cereal at his two sisters.

"If I wasn't injured I'd bet the crap of you just to make a point." Sophia growls balling her hands into fists.

"Like you could." Brett says narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Stop it you two, Brett if you don't I won't let you race and Sophia if you continue no TV for you." Brittany sternly says glaring at them.

"Yes mama," they both say knowing that she would actually do it unlike their mami who they could just pout at and she'd give in.

"I have I told you lately that I love having you home?" Santana whispers kissing the shell of Brittany's ear before leaning over to pull Bailey into her lap.

They all ate the rest of breakfast in silence. The grandparents worrying more so today about the safety of their grandson, especially the grandma's who always worried about Brittany when she raced and now it's continuing on to Brett. The older two girls are both a little upset that they can't race, but mostly they just want their mom to spend more time with them. The younger two girls are mostly interested in the old unicorn that use to be their mom's. Santana has herself snuggled into Brittany distracting herself from the thoughts of her son getting hurt by telling Bailey silly jokes and making her laugh. Brittany is going over the race plan with Brett who is smirking over at his sisters as he get's to spend more time with their mama than them even though they spend more time with their mami.

"Okay everyone we have to leave in ten minutes everyone grab everything that you'll need for the day and break." Brittany says clapping her hands as Bailey also claps her hands looking up at Brittany smiling. "Well baby girl do you want some attention?" she softly says as Santana gets up and hands Bailey over to Brittany.

"I'll get Elena, Tara and Bailey's stuff." Santana says lightly kissing Brittany on the lips.

"Lindsay, Sophia." Brittany says stopping her older daughters from leaving.

"Yes mama?" both girls say.

"I know that you both don't really love racing. Lindsay you'd rather dance and Sophia you want to play soccer. Why don't you leave the competition racing to your brother, I promise that I'll spend more time with you both when we get home." Brittany says holding out her pinky.

"Okay," Lindsay says smiling at her mom.

"Really?" Sophia asks in disbelief that her mom actually knows that she wants to play soccer.

"Yes baby girl," Brittany says hugging both girls.

Brittany smiles as she watches her daughters happily head to the living room. She feels awful that she's neglected her older daughter's interests for so long. She had always just assumed that if they really wanted to do something else that they would, but when she had heard them talking this morning she had finally realized that all they really wanted was her attention. She loved to race, but lately she was starting to realize that she was needed more at home than she could be while racing.

"Babe, you ready?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Yeah, let's go." Brittany says turning around to kiss her wife and hand her Bailey.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay buddy you remember what the plan is?" Brittany asks strapping his helmet on.

"Yes, if I don't get the lead out of the gate stay on the inside and wait for a turn to pass overhead." Brett recites glad that he has his mom helping him.

"That's right now, I'm going to go comfort your mami so she doesn't freak out." Brittany says patting his helmet.

"Will you be down here when the race finishes?" Brett asks looking up at her.

"Of course I will." Brittany says giving him a good luck hug.

"Mama?" Brett says as she lets go of him.

"Yes, little B?" Brittany asks.

"Will I win?" Brett asks.

"I you do what I told you to do then yes you stand a good chance of winning." Brittany says smiling at him. "You have a huge advantage over everyone else here." she continues wrapping her arm around her son's shoulders.

"What's that?" Brett asks smiling.

"Well, you've been around motocross your entire life and I'm your mom." Brittany says smirking over at another one of the racers crew who's looking at her like she's the god damn queen of England.

"Thanks mama," Brett whispers.

Brittany gives him one more hug before heading up into the stands. She gets stopped several times to sign autographs and to take pictures. One little boy came up and pulled on her leg.

"You're really good." he shyly says.

"Thank you, would you like a picture?" Brittany asks seeing the camera he's holding.

"Yes please," he says blushing.

Brittany smiles as she gets an older woman to take the picture and she gives the little boy a hug.

"You're a very nice young lady." the woman says smiling at her.

"Thank you," Brittany says before finally reaching her wife.

"Hey babe," Santana says moving over to make room for her wife.

"Hey," Brittany says kissing her cheek and taking Bailey from her wife.

"How is he?" Santana asks as Tara climbs into her lap and Elena squeezes between her moms.

"Fine, a little nervous, but that's normal." Brittany says motioning for Lindsay to come sit on her other side as Sophia curls into the other side of Santana.

"How's my grandson?" Maria asks as the parents come back from the food stands.

"Yeah how is the little man?" Aly asks looking down trying to find out where he is.

"He's fine, ready to race and win." Brittany confidently says pulling Lindsay into her.

"Of course our little man is." David says. "Is his number eighty eight?" he asks knowing that use to be Brittany's number when she was little.

"Yeah,"

"Mama, why are so many peoples staring at us?" Elena asks trying to hide in Brittany's jacket.

"Because baby girl your mama is very famous in the motocross world." Santana softly says scooting over to try and hide her daughter even more.

"It's okay Elena just stay there between mami and mama no one will bother you." Sophia says as she and Tara play tic tac toe with Santana looking over to make sure that Sophia doesn't try to cheat.

"Mama," Bailey babbles clapping her hands as music starts playing indicating that the race will start in ten minutes.

Brittany laughs as she lets Bailey play with her hands. She looks over at Santana who is smiling at her, but she can see the worry in her eyes.

"He'll be fine." Brittany says kissing the top of her wife's head.

"But what if something happens." Santana whispers leaning against Brittany squishing Elena even more between them.

"Mami," Elena giggles loving being squished between her moms.

"Oh sorry baby girl." Santana says kissing her cheek.

"Mami," Elena tries to sternly say.

Santana's about to reply when it's announced that the race is about to begin. Brittany takes her wife's left hand and squeezes it knowing full well that Santana is freaking out right now. Looking back she can see her dad and Mr. Lopez doing the same thing with their wives.

"And they're off, number eighty eight quickly takes the lead followed closely by number seven and one o'two. In case any of you out there are racing fans you might know eighty eight's mom who is none other than the racing legend herself Brittany Pierce." the announcer says as the races finish their first loop around the track.

"How many more?" Santana asks ready to hide her face in Brittany's shoulder at any second.

"Three,"

"Eighty eight seems to be just as his mom as he's widened his lead over the next two racers by a few yards. If one of them doesn't find some way to catch up with him, he'll literally run away with this race." the announcer says.

Brittany smiles as she watches her son pull farther and farther ahead of the next closest racer. She knew he had a natural talent for racing combined with the ample amount of training he did with her, she knew that she'd have to start entering him in the next age bracket of races. Not that Santana would like that one bit.

"He's on the last lap baby," Brittany whispers. "I'm going to go down and meet him." she says.

"Okay," Santana whispers as Brittany puts Bailey in Elena's lap and Lindsay scoots closer to her mom and sisters.

Brittany quickly makes her way down to the track, this time not stopping to sign anything. She needs to be there when her son crosses the finish line. When she makes it down on the track Brett has just ridden out the last turn and is now on the home straight away.

"Go little B go," Brittany shouts smiling like a mad woman as he crosses the finish line.

"Did you see that!" Brett shouts jumping off his bike and into Brittany's arms.

"Yes I did little B and you were amazing." Brittany praises carrying him off the track towards their family.

Brett smiles as Brittany puts him down in front of his mami. Santana wraps her arms around Brett.

"You were amazing!" Santana says kissing his cheeks.

"That was just as good as your mama." Carlos says patting his grandson on the back.

"Your grandpa's right." David says smiling down at him.

Brett gets pulled into both his grandma's as they chatter about how scared they were and how proud they are of him.

"So are you two going to let him race more?" Aly asks.

Brittany looks over at Santana to get the bosses approval, she doesn't want to assume anything as San just started her period and that means no pissing her off if she doesn't want to end up on the couch.

"I guess," Santana says looking over at Brett to see his smiling face she couldn't say no.

"Really?" Brett asks smiling at her.

"Yes really." Santana says.

"Cool this means I get to train with you right mama?" Brett asks looking up at Brittany.

Brittany nods closing her eyes trying to keep her news in.

While the grandparents and the two moms talk, Brett gets his congratulations from his siblings.

"I can't believe you won loser." Lindsay jokes pushing him.

"Hey, I listened to what mama said." Brett defends helping Sophia over to the fence so she can lean on it.

"Yeah what's that like the first time ever you have." Sophia laughs.

"I'd be quiet if I were you cause I can let go of you and you'll hit the deck." Brett says pretending to let go of her.

"Maybe, but moms would kill for doing that." Lindsay says helping Bailey waddle over.

"Baaather," Bailey says happily wrapping her little arms around his legs.

"You get to pick her up and entertain her now." Sophia says winking at her sister.

"Great," Brett mumbles, but smiles at his little sister.

"Ta, El," Bailey babbles as Tara and Elena come over.

"Yous was goods." Tara says hugging her brother snuggling into his side.

"Thanks T, maybe one day if you want you can race too." Brett says knowing his little sister really enjoys motocross probably more than any of them.

"Reallys?" Tara asks smiling widely up at him.

"Maybe,"

"As fun as it is to watch you race and see you beat everyone, I would love to go eat instead of standing here being bored." Elena says looking down at her shoes.

Elena is the quietest and shyest of all of them. She likes school and is really advanced for her age. While her older siblings are more into sports heck even her younger siblings are she could care less.

"You're always bored unless you're doing school work of some kind." Lindsay says lifting Bailey up to show her the current race that is going on.

"Hey don't tease her." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

Brett has always had a special bond with Elena. At out of all of his sisters she never bugged him and always helped him with his homework. At school he protected her from all the bullies that would have teased her otherwise.

"Always the protector." Sophia says smiling at them.

"Whats about me." Tara says not wanting to be left out.

"Why don't you come help me?" Sophia says smiling at her knowing that she hates when she's left out.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist as they watch their kids interact with each other.

"That's the nicest I've ever seen them be to each other." Santana whispers leaning even farther back into Brittany.

"That will only last a few more minutes." Brittany says kissing the side of her neck.

"I know, but I wish it would last longer so we could have some peace and quiet for once." Santana sighs.

"If you wanted quiet then maybe we shouldn't have had so many kids." Brittany says turning Santana around.

"No, I wanted a big family and I know you did too." Santana softly says. "It would just be nice to have quiet time once in a while."

Brett finally notices that their moms are watching them.

"I want to go to Breadsticks!" Brett shouts.

"Fucking love that kid." Santana says a huge smile on her face.

"God let's just hope she doesn't do anything to embarrassing." Maria says to Ann who just giggles remembering the one time after a race in Lima that they went to Breadsticks and Santana got the manager fired for not bringing her more breadsticks.

"Your daughter has an unhealthy obsession with breadsticks." Ann says as they all walk back towards the cars.

"Well your daughter married her so she's your daughter too." Maria says nudging Ann.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

"Kids go with your grandpa's." Santana says when they enter and she see a group of Brittany's fan girls.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Maria asks not understanding why the men are taking the kids to the table, but they aren't going.

"Because she doesn't want to go pass that group of girls." Brittany says pointing to the group of ten or so girls.

"Why not, mija you can't stop every women from saying hello to you wife." Maria says.

Ann just stands next to Santana awaiting orders knowing that these girl can often times be trouble. She's had seen the problems that these girls had tried to cause all throughout high school even before Santana came out and admitted that she was gay and dating Brittany.

"Um…San there's a little problem." Brittany whispers when she sees the one person she never wanted to see again.

"Why are we stopped here?" Sue asks coming up from behind.

"What is it?" Santana asks looking around half expecting Artie to roll out and start telling her that she's a bad mom or something.

"Um….the women with the light blue mini dress, I think is the one that um…..kissed me." Brittany says her eyes wide as she turns to her wife.

"WHAT!" Santana shouts, her blood starting to boil as she stares down the woman that tried to take her wife.

"What's wrong mija?" Maria asks.

"Why are you glaring at the group?" Ann asks trying to figure out who she daughter in law is glaring at.

"Who tried to make a move on blondie?" Sue asks knowing that glare very well.

"That's the stripper," Brittany sadly whispers still upset with herself.

"Fucking hoe!" both Ann and Maria shout shocking Brittany, but not Santana who hasn't hear anything anyone has said as she's listening in on what said stripper is saying.

"I almost had her." the stripper says to a woman that Santana thinks looks like a whore.

"What do you mean?" the whore says.

"I put a drug in the drink I gave her and kept giving it to her all night until I finally thought I gave her enough. I totally jumped on her lap and kissed her. The only problem is that I didn't give her enough and all she could say was she had a wife." the stripper says.

Santana sees red before she sees rushes over towards the stripper.

"FUCKING WHORE! DRUG MY WIFE!" Santana shouts jumping at the woman despite the fact that she's almost twice the size of her.

As soon as Ann, Maria and Sue heard Santana say that they ran towards Santana to help her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BABIES!" Ann shouts considering Santana her daughter as well as Brittany and will do anything for either women.

"FUCKING SLUT BREAK UP MY FAVORITE CHEERIOS!" Sue shouts punching the stripper in the face.

"FUCKING HURT MY BABY GIRL!" Maria shouts also punching the stripper.

"FUCK I WANTED TO PUNCH HER FIRST!" Santana shouts punching her as well.

"Um…..we're not with them." David softly says as the police come and arrest the four women.

"I'll come get you." Brittany says kissing Santana before she gets taken away.

"What happened?" Carlos asks as the rest of them walk back out to the cars.

"The stripper that kissed me is in there and apparently she drugged me. San lost it and the other three followed." Brittany whispers so the kids don't hear.

"Where's mami?" Elena asks pulling on Brittany's leg and holding her arms up.

"Um…she, your grandma's and great Aunt Sue all went out." Brittany lies knowing that she doesn't want to tell her kids that their mom got arrest for beating up a woman that had apparently drugged her.

"Let's get you all home while your mom goes with your Aunt Aly to retrieve your mom." David says as he and Carlos get the kids into the SUV. "We'll take care of them you go get our trouble makers."

"Tell my wife that she loses our bet." Carlos says and Brittany gives him a questioningly look. "She thought I'd be the one to go to jail for beating someone up for hurting my baby girl." he says smirking.

"How is it that we're the ones here and not in jail?" David asks laughing.

"Don't look at me I was going to try and avoid her like the plague, but you know San always up for confrontation." Brittany says shaking her head.

All three shake their heads before going their separate ways.

"Britt where are we going?" Aly asks as she comes over from saying hi to some of her friends who had been out back.

"San, mom, Maria and Aunt Sue all got arrested and we have to go bail them out." Brittany says starting the car.

"WHAT!? I can't believe I missed that. Damn it I need to hang around more now that you and San are back." Aly says pouting at the fact that she missed whatever the epic shown down that went down to cause this to happen. "What did they do?" she asks.

"Well…..I saw the stripper that made out with me and you know how San gets all protective and possessive of me." Brittany starts and Aly can already tell that this is going to be good. "Apparently she overhead the stripper saying that she drugged me and that's why I didn't book out of there soon and felt so weird. To make the story short San lost it and well the other three joined in cause you know that they're protective of our relationship as well."

"Damn it, I wish I could have done that too." Aly pouts knowing that the stripper got the shit beat out of her.

Brittany just shakes her head glad that her baby sister wasn't arrest as well. She knows that they all were just trying to protect her, but they could have handled it differently and not done that with the kids so close. All she could think of is what if one of the kids had seen.

"Britt come on you have to admit that what they did had to have been epic to watch." Aly says as they pull into the police station.

"No it wasn't Aly our kids were not even thirty feet away. What if one of them had seen their mami beating up some random woman?" Brittany asks starting to get a little pissed now.

"You would have told them that their mami is amazing." Aly gushes.

"God you should be locked up too." Brittany says as they walk in not sure if she should have even brought her at this point, but she wanted someone to vent.


	6. End to Racing?

"Hello we're here to bail out Santana Lopez-Pierce, Sue Sylvester, Ann Pierce and Maria Lopez." Brittany says.

"Hold on I have to go get the arresting officer." the clerk says.

"Great, they did something more." Brittany grumbles.

"That's right ma'am, we're going to have to hold them overnight. You can bail them out tomorrow morning." the officer says coming out.

"Is there any way I can leave the money for them?" Brittany asks.

"Sorry, we don't-"

"Sure we do," another officer says coming over.

"What do you mean Finglass?" the first officer asks.

"Well this is none other than Brittany Pierce the motocross champion. So we'd more than glad to hold the bail money until morning for them."

"Thanks, I have a race tomorrow and there's no way I can get down here." Brittany says smiling at them.

After Brittany leaves the money with them she drags Aly out with her.

"Stop flirting with every officer you come across, don't you already have a boyfriend?" Brittany says wishing that she was back home right now.

"Hey, I'm just being proactive as I know that I'm going to get stopped for speeding, but if I'm friends with the cops then they'll be more likely to let me off with a warning." Aly says smirking at how smart she is.

"God, you really did spend too much time with Santana." Brittany mumbles to herself.

While Brittany and Aly head home the four women all sit in a cell with a sketchy looking woman.

"Coach you're the scariest so you go deal with her." Santana whispers.

Even after nine years of being out of high school she still didn't feel right calling Sue anything other than Coach.

"I thought they called you Satan in high school for a reason. Plus you're the reason that we're in here in the first place." Sue says eyeing the woman to make sure didn't try to pull anything.

Ten minutes later the woman in question is moved out of the cell.

"What is taking Brittany so long?" Ann says looking through the door trying to see if she can see anyone to shout at.

"I hope she didn't get pissed and just decided to leave us here for the night." Santana grumbles knowing full well that it's a very likely possibility.

"You know that no matter how upset that girl gets at you she'd never leave you somewhere that wasn't safe." Maria tells her daughter and Ann nods in agreement.

"I know, but she should be here by now." Santana whines.

"Unless she can't get us out." Sue grumbles.

"I have never spent the night in jail in my life and I will not do so tonight either." Maria sternly says ready to talk someone into letting her out.

The next morning they are woken up by the door opening.

"Okay ladies you're bail has been posted and you're free to go." the officer says.

"Fuck!" Sue says jumping up and running out. "It's about time that you idiots let me out." she shouts as she runs out the station.

"Well how are we going to get home?" Santana asks.

"Someone obviously posted our bail so hopefully they'll be waiting for us." Maria says hoping that her daughter-in-law will be waiting for them.

"Either that or they just wired it over and leave us stranded." Santana down casts.

"Will you stop worrying, Brittany wouldn't leave us." Ann says confident that her daughter would send someone to pick them up.

After getting all their stuff back and told when their court date will be all four women finally head out, looking around for who's going to be picking them up.

"See they left us to fend for ourselves." Santana whines dropping onto the ground.

"Always the drama queen Santana." Aly says pulling up next to them.

"Thank god!" Santana shouts throwing herself onto the hood of Aly's car.

"Brittany says that you four are to go home, take a shower and then go directly to the races. Well at least Santana is to go straight to the races. Something about not able to take care of kids while getting ready for her races." Aly says as they pile into the car.

"Shit," Santana grumbles knowing full well that this is not good.

"I forgot that Brittany has races today." Maria says looking over at her daughter and Ann who both look like they're not happy.

"I hate when she races." Ann says.

"I know the feeling." Santana says curling into both Ann and Maria wanting some comfort.

"Santana stop worrying your butt off and get in the house and change, Blondie needs you." Sue says shoving Santana out of the car.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Baby," Brittany gasps as Santana runs into her open arms.

"I'm soooo sorry, but-" Brittany cuts her off kissing her passionately.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just glad you're here now and the kids will be too." Brittany says holding Santana against her chest.

"But…."

"Santana, sure I'm pissed that you got yourself arrested especially since our kids were worry about were their mami was, but I get why you did it. I love that you're so passionate about our family and will do anything to protect it." Brittany says picking up her helmet as she leads Santana out of the tent.

"Mami!"

All six kids come running up to Santana knocking her over. Well Bailey and Sophia both came wobbling over and were the ones that really knocked her over. For five minutes there were lots of love you's, missed you's and never leave again from Elena.

"Maaaammiiii," Bailey babbles climbing on Santana's chest as Santana tries to get up.

"I'm here little B," Santana whispers finally getting up as Brittany has peeled off their kids so she can get up.

"They missed you so much as did I." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear as she pulls her wife into her body.

"I'm here now so focus on the race babe, I've got our trouble makers." Santana says knowing that Brittany wants to go run her practice runs.

"I love you and Tara just had some ice cream." Brittany says before running off to the truck.

"Fuck," Santana whispers shaking her head as she sees Tara running around.

"I hear you got yourself arrested." Quinn says coming over.

"Shut up Q," Santana grumbles allowing her kids to pull her over to the stands.

"Oh come on, you get arrested and you don't think that we all don't know." Quinn says chuckling. "Don't worry I've been here with Britt the whole time and she filled me in on what went down."

"What did she tell you?" Santana asks as they wait in line to get hot dogs for the kids.

"Only that you were protecting her. Who knew that you'd be protecting B after all this time of her protecting you." Quinn says smiling.

"Yeah, well we're a team."

"Mami hurry up, I wants to get good seats." Elena says tugging on Santana's pants.

She's always been a mama's girl and hates missing races even more than Brett.

"Yeah mami, it will take forever to get to our seats with Sophia." Brett whines.

"Fine, go ahead, but you all have to stick together and Lindsay make sure that Elena and Tara don't get lost." Santana says taking Bailey from Lindsay.

The kids hurry off to the seats and Santana, Bailey and Quinn wait for the hot dogs.

"Is this what it's like to have kids?" Quinn asks her eyes wide.

"Yes, but it's worth it."

"Mija," Maria says walking up and hugging her daughter then Quinn.

"Good to see you," Carlos says chuckling at his own joke.

"Papi, really?" Santana gasps hiding her face in Bailey's hair.

"Well you three are the ones who were arrested." Carlos laughs as the Pierce's come over.

"Oh be quite Carlos," Ann whispers hiding her face in her husband's chest.

"Let's just be glad that the kids didn't see." David says chuckling along with Carlos.

"I blame you," both Ann and Maria says to Santana.

"Don't be blaming my wife." Brittany says walking over with her bike.

"Baby," Santana happily shouts running into Brittany's arms.

"Britty, don't worry so much we were just teasing them about getting arrested." David says.

"That may be true, but I have a race in five minutes and I would like it if you all were in the stands for me." Brittany says pushing them towards the stands.

Ten minutes later all the racers where lines up and the announcer was down on the track which confused most people.

"Hello everyone I know you're all probably wondering why I'm down here right now, but I assure you I have a really good reason." he pauses as he looks back at the racers. "I'm sad to tell you that one of these racers will be retiring after this set of races. So after the race don't leave your seats as they will be making a speech. I just thought you all ought to know." he says.

There's a loud gasp throughout the stands as everyone tries to figure out which of the racers is retiring. Out of the twenty riders racing only five of them have only been racing for two years so everyone is figuring that they're not the one's retiring. Santana knows it's not Brittany as she would have told her and the kids. Everyone in their family and the glee kids are all looking at Santana as if she'd know.

"I wish mama would stop." Sophia softly says curling into Maria's side.

"Why's that?" Maria asks being the only one that hurt her.

"Cause she's always gone or training and she won't be able to come to soccer." Sophia sadly says.

"I'm sure that she's going to try and be their more. You know that your mama loves you a whole bunch." Maria says hugging her granddaughter to her.

Just before Sophia can answer the race starts.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I feel so bless to win yet again." Brittany says chuckling as she waits for her kids to come down like they always do.

Tara somehow beats everyone else down and runs right into Brittany's legs. Brittany hugs all her kids and looks directly at her wife who is still in the stands smiling softly at her.

"I know you all want to know whose retiring." Brittany says and someone in the stands yells yes. "Well that's easy, I am."

The entire is speechless at this revelation. Santana stares at her wife with her mouth wide open, completely and utterly shocked by what her wife just said. Everyone is shocked by what the top ranked, best rider on the circuit just said. Brett pouts sad that he won't be able to come to races anymore and learn from the different racers. Lindsay and Sophia look up happily at their mom hoping that this means that she'll have more time with them. Elena and Tara don't understand really what's going on, but they're hugging their mom as the older kids are.

"I have put a lot of thought into my decision the last few weeks and I feel like I need to spend more time at home with my kids. So I'd just like to thank everyone that's supported me over the years and I'm glad to be going out on top." Brittany says before walking off the track and back towards her tent.

"You could have told me." Santana says running straight into her wife's arms.

"I didn't official decide until last night." Brittany whispers kissing Bailey's head as she takes her out of Santana's arms.

"You still should have told me." Santana whispers walking her back into the tent to wait for the rest of their family to arrive.

"Brittany thank god." both Ann and Maria says at the same as they pull her into an awkward three way hug.

"How about we take the kids for a while." David suggests.

"Thanks dad," Brittany whispers hugging her wife to her.

"Behave for your grandparents." Santana says staring down each of their kids.

"Will you tuck in?" Tara asks clinging to Brittany's leg still.

"Yes, T we will." Brittany softly says.

"Come on little ones let's go get ice cream!" Aly shouts smirking at her parents and sister.

Brittany grumbles something about little sisters and always trying to ruin her life. It takes about five seconds for all the kids to follow their aunt.

"We'll see you back home." Carlos says kissing both women's cheek.

"Thanks for watching them dad." Santana says hugging all four parents.

They watched their parents take their kids away before turning to face each other.

"I can't believe you're retiring." Santana says into Brittany's neck.

"I meant what I said about wanting to spend more time with you and the kids." Brittany softly says rubbing circles on her back.

"You're leaving your passion so you can be home more? That's really what you're doing?" Santana asks wanting to make sure she's heard right.

"Baby, I don't want to be that parent that never shows up to things and misses their kid's childhood." Brittany honestly says kissing her wife's lips softly.

"I don't want you to resent us though." Santana softly says snuggling into Brittany's chest.

"I promise you San, that I'm done with racing. It's my decision to quite and I won't resent you." Brittany says knowing that her wife thinks that she'll resent her not the kids.

"Here let's get you out of these racing clothes." Santana says snaking her hands under all the armor to feel her wife's abs.

"One last after race sex in the tent?" Brittany smirks.

"Wanky," Santana says shoving Brittany down and ripping off her top.

"God you're hot." Brittany breaths pulling off her armor and shirt.

"All I can think about when your racing is how I wish you are riding me instead of that bike." Santana moans as Brittany rubs her through her jeans. "God B, I need you now."

"Shit San you're so fucking wet." Brittany moans.

Brittany flips them over and uses herself to cover Santana up as one of their racers comes in.

"Shit sorry," he says running off.

"That's it I'm taking you out to our field." Brittany says standing up and pulling her pants and shirt back on.

"I'm horny!" Santana whines.

"I'll fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week when we get to the field." Brittany says wrapping her arms around a still naked Santana.

"I'm holding you to that."

Fifty minutes later Brittany pulls off the road and parks next to a fence. She helps Santana out and they walk out into the center of the field.

"You know that last time we were here you told me that you were pregnant." Brittany softly says pulling Santana down on the ground next to her.

"It's also the field that you told me that you wanted to be a professional racer not a dancer like everyone else thought." Santana says leaning into her wife.

"You know now that I'm not on the circuit we can move if you want. I know that you wanted to move to New York after high school." Brittany says looking down at her wife.

"I don't want to uproot our kids."

The next five minutes they just kiss each other gently.

"Fuck it. I'm still fucking horny." Santana growls ripping off Brittany's clothes.

It doesn't take long for both of them to be naked and Brittany in between her legs, her tongue thrusting deep into her wife's pussy. Santana's head thrown back in ecstasy as her legs tighten around Brittany's head.

"Fuck…..baby….don't stop." Santana moans.

"Damn baby you taste amazing." Brittany says lifting her head up and thrusting her fingers knuckle deep as she kisses her wife.

"Fuck you fill me up so fucking good baby."

"So no moving?" Brittany asks five hours and multiple orgasms later.

"No B, no moving." Santana says hugging her wife.

"Good cause I actually like our house." Brittany says kissing her forehead.


	7. The End

**Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews. We have sadly reached the end of this story. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but I just wanted to finish it so I might come back later and redo parts after I finish up the sequel to Angel which will be up in the next few weeks.**

"I'm going to miss grandmas and grandpas." Elena softly says curling into Sophia as they drive home from the airport.

"I'm going to miss mama on the circuit too." Brett says softly.

"We can still go see races and I'm sure your grandparents will be coming to visit in a few months anyway." Brittany says knowing that Brett is going to take her leaving the circuit the hardest.

Santana puts her hand on Brittany's thigh knowing that she's worried about how their kids will take her no longer on the circuit. Okay she's really just worried about how Brett will take it.

"Mama going to be home?" Tara asks smiling up at her mom's.

"Yes baby girl, I'm going to be home a lot more." Brittany says smiling at how happy their daughters all are.

By the time they reach the house all the kids are sound asleep.

"You put the big ones to sleep and I'll get the little ones." Santana whispers as they get out.

"Just remember you have to be extra careful with Bailey she wakes up at the lightest jostle." Brittany whispers picking up Sophia slowly.

"Never mind you take her and I'll take Lindsay." Santana whispers picking up Lindsay.

An hour later Brittany and Santana are making out with Santana on top of her wife.

"I love that you're going to be home more." Santana whispers nibbling on Brittany's ear.

"God, I'm going to love being home more." Brittany moans as Santana starts massaging her breasts.

Santana smirks as Brittany arches into her touch. It still amazes her how despite having six kids they still have enough time and energy to be constantly going at it. Not that she's complaining at all as she loves to make her wife come.

"San..please," Brittany begs as the ach in between her legs is becoming too much for her.

"You know how beautiful you look writhing underneath me begging me to fuck you." Santana smirks teasing her wife's clit.

"Fuck San..if you don't I will." Brittany moans.

Santana decides to take pity on Brittany and thrusts her fingers knuckle deep into her. She doesn't wait before she starts thrusting her fingers at a rapid pace knowing that she wants it hard.

"Faster...San," Brittany groans trying to buck her hips up into her wife's thrusts.

Having none of that Santana uses her other hand to hold down Brittany's hips.

"Fuck it," Santana groans pulling her fingers out and lowering herself down until their pussies meet.

"Oh god San..." Brittany moans as soon as their clits touch.

"Come for me baby." Santana whispers rolling her hips in figure eights.

Brittany thrusts her hips up rubbing her hard throbbing clit on Santana's causing just enough friction to cause her to go over the edge. She's slightly aware of Santana pausing her thrusts as she too falls over the edge. It takes several minutes for them to come down from their highs. Still breathing hard Brittany pulls Santana onto her chest while pulling the blankets over them.

"That felt amazing." Brittany breaths wrapping her arms securely around Santana's waist.

"God I think that might have been one of the best times we've ever done it." Santana says curling even more into her wife.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mama, get up I want to show you something." Brett shouts opening the door to his parent's room.

"Muphf, makes it stops." Santana mumbles burying her head into her pillow.

"Brett, be quiet your mami's trying to sleep." Brittany groans flipping over to get away from the light.

"I wanna give you a present." Brett pouts.

"Fine, I'm getting up." Brittany whispers carefully getting out of bed so as not to disturb her wife. "Where is this present?" she asks.

"Down in the garage." Brett squeals pulling his mom out of the room.

"What have you been up to?" Brittany sternly says thinking of the trouble her son could be getting into.

Brett doesn't say anything as he leads his mom through the house and down to the garage. He knows that his mom is going to love this present and hopefully will let him ride some of her racing bikes that she would no longer be using.

"Close your eyes mama." Brett says.

"Okay, but don't let me run into anything." Brittany says smiling down at her son.

Brittany doesn't know what her son is up to, but she thinks it's cute.

"You can look." Brett says jumping up trying to contain his excitement.

"Oh Brett," Brittany gasps pulling him into a huge hug as she looks at her favorite bike resorted. "How did you do this?" she gasps.

"I felt bad that I wrecked it so I thought I'd try to fix it when you were gone." Brett says smiling proudly.

"You did an amazing baby," Brittany says whipping tears away as she holds her son close to her.

Santana comes in rubbing her eyes having followed them down, but made a pit stop to get coffee. She smiles proudly as well at her son for being able to do this for his mother.

"You did an amazing thing for your mama." Santana says hugging her son as Brittany inspects the bike.

"Yeah?" Brett asks looking up at his mami.

"Yes, you did a very wonderfully thoughtful thing for you mama."

Santana looks over at her wife and they both share a smile.

"Come on buddy let's go make some breakfast for your siblings." Santana says kissing Brittany before leading Brett in the house.

Brittany thanks her son again telling him to go with his mami and turns back to inspect the bike more. She knows that until she's made sure that everything is where it should be that she can't ride it even though she does trust her son. When she first started riding she had promised Santana that she would always check every bike she rode beforehand to make sure that nothing is wrong with it.

"Mama," Sophia says grabbing her attention as she turns to see her two daughters standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Yes girls," Brittany says motioning for them to come to her.

Sophia hobbles over to her mom and curls into her side while Lindsay debates wither to go over or not.

"Come on Linds," Brittany says motioning for her daughter to come over as well.

Both girls snuggle into their mom happy to have time alone with her. They don't get much alone time with her unless the two younger girls are there as well so this is an extra special treat for them.

"Mama?" Lindsay says looking up at her mom.

"What baby girls?" Brittany asks noticing that Sophia too is looking up at her.

"Since you're not riding anymore can you help me on Tuesday's and Friday's with my dance routines?" Lindsay asks a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course, we'll work out times." Brittany says kissing her forehead knowing that even though she promised to spend more time with them back in Lima they didn't exactly believe that she would. "And do you want help with soccer?" she asks Sophia who nods.

"Yes, maybe you can coach the team?" Sophia asks hesitantly.

"I don't know, we'll have to talk to your mami about that." Brittany says ruffling her hair.

"Are you going to be home more now that you're not racing anymore?" Lindsay asks as Sophia lays her head on Brittany's chest.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere unless it's with all of you." Brittany softly says running her fingers through Sophia's hair.

"What about the team?" Lindsay asks always being the one to ask a million and one questions.

"You're mami is the one that runs it not me I just raced for it." Brittany says just as Tara comes running out with Bailey tottering after her.

"Mami says breakfast is readys." Tara says smiling as she leaps into Brittany to avoid Bailey grabbing her leg.

"Sissy," Bailey babbles holding her arms up for Brittany to pick her up.

"Okay everyone let's go get some grub." Brittany says picking up Bailey while still holding onto Tara and waiting for Lindsay to help the Sophia up.

Brittany smiles as she puts down Tara and Bailey who ran into the kitchen. When she reaches the door she stands there looking at her family scarfing down food as Santana puts a plate in front of Bailey and urges her to eat some eggs.

"You'd better come in and eat before the munchkins eat it all." Santana calls out.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's only been a week Brittany thinks staring out the window waiting for the kids to come home so she'll at least have something to do. Santana has been busy all week with the race team and entertaining Bailey. Brittany had offered to watch their youngest daughter so Santana can get more work done, but Bailey hadn't like that idea. So here she was just sitting at the window doing nothing for the first time since before she was a teen.

"Mami, can you help me with my math!" Lindsay shouts when they walk in.

"Sure honey," Santana says walking in and putting Bailey down next to Brittany as she heads into the kitchen to make the kids a snack.

"Tara what did you do today?" Brittany asks following them into the kitchen.

"Nothings," Tara says looking up at Sophia who she follows everywhere and waits for Sophia to help her up onto a seat.

Sophia had just two days ago got her cask off and was in a great mood because of it.

"Tara if you want I can help you with your ABC's later after Lindsay and me finish up our English homework." Sophia offers knowing her little sister will want her help.

Tara smiles and nods her head.

As all the kids are being taken care of by Santana and each other Brittany feeling like a third wheel heads out back to ride a bike. She never realized how much she missed cause she was so busy preparing for races and such. At least when she was doing that she felt like she was actually helping her family the last week she's felt more than useless. There's nothing she can do to help her family anymore.

"Why am I so useless like I was back in school?" Brittany asks herself pounding her head into the door.

"You're not," Santana softly says coming up behind her wife and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Why do I feel like you all don't need me then?" Brittany asks turning around and burying her head in Santana's shoulder.

"Because you're normally out back working or gone doing some promotion and don't get back until later. It's just going to take some time before we all adjust to you being home more." Santana says kissing Brittany softly at first until Brittany kisses her back harder.

"I think I need to find something to do. I can't be retired from working at twenty seven." Brittany softly says leading her wife back in the house.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

Later that night Brittany's all smiles as she's surround by all her kids who wanted to snuggle into their mama. Each of them even Bailey has managed to find some way to be snuggled into her body. In face Santana couldn't tell why her wife began and where her kids ended.

"Okay ever let's go to bed." Santana says picking up a sleeping Bailey and Tara from Brittany so she can grab Elena and get the triplets upstairs.

"Mama?" Elena groggily says rubbing her eyes.

"Shh, honey I'm taking you to bed." Brittany softly says rubbing her back.

"Mama, are you going to tuck us in?" Sophia asks as the triplets end to their rooms.

"I'll be in a minute brush your teeth." Brittany says following Santana into Bailey's room first.

"Night baby B," Santana softly says kissing her head and putting her in her bed.

"I love you baby B," Brittany says putting a hand behind Santana's back and leading her to Tara and Elena's room.

"Night girls, have a good night sleep." Brittany says kissing both girls as Santana watches fondly as her wife tucks both already sleeping girls in bed.

"And you think you're useless." Santana says shaking her head as they head to tell the triplets night.

"Okay so maybe I'm not useless." Brittany agrees. "But I still feel like I can do more for our family."

Five minutes later both women are in bed making out like horny teenagers.

"Fuck Britt, I want you so fucking much." Santana breaths as Brittany kisses her neck, sucking leaving hickeys all over.

"I think I have an idea of what I want to do." Brittany says between kisses as she slowly moves down Santana's body.

"What's...that?" Santana moans closing her eyes and running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Brittany just hums as she kisses around her wife's belly button before moving back up her wife's body and cupping her vagina. Santana moans, but looks up to glare at her wife wondering why the fuck she's not getting her brains fucking fucked right now. Needless to say when Santana's turned on she's not very patient. Brittany slowly runs a finger along Santana's clit, but quickly removes it before Santana can buck her hips.

"Britt," Santana whines causing Brittany to smile at how cute she is.

"I want to open a garage." Brittany says removing her hand complete looking down at her wife.

"Britt, do whatever the fuck you want just fucking fuck me now." Santana shouts grabbing her hand and moving down to where she wants it.

"Whatever you want." Brittany smirks plunging two fingers in without warning making Santana scream out her name in shook and pleasure.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany rubs grease off of her forehead heading into the office to tell her wife what she'd done to the truck.

"It was a regular tune up and four new goodyear tires." Brittany says kissing the side of Santana's head.

"Okay B, oh Brent beat Jesse for the title this year." Santana says printing out an invoice.

"That's good, how's the rest of the team doing?" Brittany asks deciding that her crew can work the SUV and Corvette without her for a few minutes.

"Well not as good without you, but now with you as the builder of their bikes a bit better." Santana says smiling as she wraps her arms around Brittany's neck. "I like having you home so much." she whispers lightly kissing her lips.

"I like being home and working with you every day." Brittany says just as the door opens and six little feet patter over to their mom's.

"Mami, we're going to work out with Sophia's soccer team and Baily and Tara can't come." Elena says as the older three nod.

Santana shakes her head, pushing Brittany to follow their four older kids as she's the coach of Sophia's soccer team. In fact sometimes Santana wonders if she shouldn't be jealous of the fact that sometimes she hardly sees her four older kids and wife as Brittany is not only Sophia's soccer coach, but also teaches Lindsay complex dance moves and routines, Brett's riding coach and now Elena's softball coach.

"Be home for dinner?" Santana half asks half tells.

"Of course baby and tonight it's date night." Brittany whispers kissing Tara and Bailey's heads before kissing her wife and allowing her kids to pull her out of the garage.

"Boss gone for the day?" one of the mechanics asks coming out just in time to see Brittany leave.

"Yep and your other boss wants those two cars finished before you all leave." Santana sternly says.

"Oh, you're all by yourself again then?" he asks, but before he can make any moves he feels a little fist connect with his knee.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Santana asks noticing that her daughter is glaring at the young man.

"He's trying to take you away from us." Tara growls glaring still at the young man.

"Um...I'm going to go." he says backing away.

"Tara, come here." Santana says holding her arms open for her daughter to run into them. "No one could ever take me away from you kids and your mama. I love you all too much for that to happen." she softly says.

"Mami," Bailey says trying to climb into her lap as well.

"How about we go get ice cream for you both?" Santana asks both smiling girls and waves to Owen, the manager. "We're leaving make sure everyone does their jobs and finishes those two cars." she says smiling at him as he nods.

"No problem, see you tomorrow boss." Owen says.

Santana actually likes Owen and trusts him to run the shop well when both her and Brittany are gone.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do you ever regret marrying me right out of high school and not going to college like our parents wanted us to?" Brittany asks her wife as they lay in bed.

Santana snuggled into Brittany slightly lifts her head to look at Brittany to see where her heads at.

"Never," Santana breaths laying her head back down. "I knew that you wanted to race on the circuit and that I'd never be able to focus without being near you. I'd be too worried about what those hoes were trying to do to you when I was at school that I would have flunked out due to that."

"I'm glad you did, cause I really didn't want to have to take a break from racing to be your lame ass girlfriend who just lays around your dorm waiting for you to finish your classes." Brittany chuckles wrapping her arms securely around Santana's waist.

"You would have followed me?" Santana asks baffled.

"Of course I would have San. You're my world, I'd do anything for you." Brittany honestly says kissing her on the lips.

"If I had to redo everything over again, I wouldn't change a thing I did." Santana says into Brittany chest.

"Neither would I," Brittany says closing her eyes.

Both women were more than content with their lives as they currently were. They were always busy, but still found time to spend with their kids and more importantly each other.

"Thanks for helping with the garage." Brittany softly whispers knowing that the garage wouldn't be as successful as it is without her wife.

"You know that I love working with you and ordering people around is fun." Santana says smiling at the thought.

Brittany is about to respond to that when their door opens.

"Mama, Mami, I can't sleep." Elena says holding Tara's hand as they stand in the door.

Santana motions them to come up on the bed and they run over quickly. Within three minutes all six kids are in their bed in between their mothers.

"Love you," Brittany whispers across their kids.

"Love you more,"

Both women fall asleep with smiles on their faces happy with how their life is.


End file.
